The Traverser
by Matthew5th
Summary: After a terrible mistake, Silver Watch has been forced to travel existence fulfilling his job as the Traverser. Its been more than two thousand years since the start of his journey and it has finally brought him to the magical world of Equestria. Will this new pony find it in himself to trust in friendship once more, or will his curse as the Traverser spell doom for Equestria


"The Traverser"

Chapter 1 "A start"

"_I would like to begin this story with a typical once upon a time, A story where a hero triumphs over a great challenge and saves the princess. However, this is no such story and there is no true triumph. Instead, allow me to tell you a tale about a pony who wanted something very important, but forgot that nothing is ever free. This is my story. This is the tale of the Traverser."_

_"Long, long ago, there was a creature that lived in another world. What he was or what his real name was are not important and have been lost in time long ago. If he had anything, it was a loving family and a successful life. But despite this, he was never happy with these things. Like many he had dark desires with good intentions. He desired something that in the end was not as important as the things it would cost him. This is how it began."_

_"It was a warm summers night and the sky was as clear as it had been in some time. Insects created music in the darkness and a gentle breeze pushed through a curtain into a silent home. In the home lay a creature lost in thought. His face emotionless to the outside world but inside his mind, great storms raged with the ideas of his fate. For hours he would lay every night wishing and demanding to the world to give in to his selfish wish. He was seen as a success, but to him, it all meant nothing without power. Yes, that is what he or should I say I desired at the time. I desired power and complete destruction of my enemies. But back then, I had yet to realized the measure of my selfish desires and the tremors it would cause in all existence. I recall an old saying that one who desires something they truly do not need, are certain to receive it when it is most inconvenient. I got just this, in the form of an unceasing labor of the worst kind. This is when it happened."_

For the past few nights, I had been finding it impossible to get any rest. I had been so absorbed recently in my thoughts that sleep would not take me until the late hours of the night. To make matters worse, every time that I began to slumber, I would have strange dreams. I do not know if that's the right word exactly as they were more like a vision. This vision was of a creature quite dark.

Its form seemed to lack any boundaries and resembled static but clearly, it was a creature that had a menacing presence. It had a deep voice that gave me chills to recall but sounded like a male. The only parts I could see of him were his torso to his head. But on his head were the most terrifying features. Perched on the top of his head were long pointy ears and his eyes were a glowing white that pierced your soul. The rest of him seemed to match with long arms and fingers with what I assumed were claws at the end. The creature wore a cloak and hid the rest of himself. As terrifying as he was, what made these dreams seem so real was when he spoke. His deep voice spoke simple words but they began to become clearer and clearer with time.

"Realize your potential, come to me…" The dark figure spoke holding out its hand as if he were grasping for my body. The only thing I could do in my terrified state was slowly shake my head back and forth denying the creature of its wish. Then, his eyes narrowed and it let out a bone-chilling laugh shaking the darkness. "You will come, it is fate!" The creature yelled and then swiped at me with its arms.  
I practically jumped out of my sheets as I awoke from my nightmare. I had sweat dripping down my face and was gasping for air. "What in the hell was that…thing." I look at the clock on my desk seeing that I only had a few more hours till I would have to be ready for my day. "These night terrors just keep getting worse and worse, I need sleep or I am going to be in trouble."

I crawl out of bed and make my way to the kitchen warming up a glass of milk. While drinking the rich nectar, I gaze out the window into the darkness. Past the tree line in the darkness, the moon was full lighting up dimly the world of its time. But after a moment my eyes became heavy once more and I needed to rest. "I just hope I can get some peaceful rest. I really want to work with some silence for once." Just as my family had been doing blissfully, I crawled back into my bed, pulled the covers over my face and began to drift into deep slumber. But as I closed my eyes for the last time, the moon that was once a waxed white appeared to be a light shade of red.

_"Drifting to sleep is something every creature is forced to do at the end of every day of their existence. It is not a choice, at some point sleep will overpower you. You may hide for some time, maybe even days, but you will eventually succumb to the silence of slumber. It is the hope that one will awake the next day and be the same as before their rest. I was not so fortunate."_

My eyes opened slowly to a dark room. I cannot make out much at first, but slowly I adjusted to my surroundings. Realizing that I was dreaming, I look around my newfound dreamscape and see that I am in what appears to be a foyer or lounge of sorts. The walls are painted black and look as though you could walk through them into a realm of shadows. The floor is wooden yet carpets are placed in various areas around the room. One such carpet sits beneath a small coffee table which is brightened slightly by a light fixture mounted on the wall. It is covered in dust and appears to have been for some time.

Beside the table is a single chair and in the seat is a neatly folded piece of paper. I walk up to the table and observe that it itself was extremely clean contrary to the rest of the room. I then gently pick up the piece of paper and notice my name at the end of the writing. "Reserved for _. That's my name, I wonder what kind of dream this could be?" Below the writing, a single letter seems the stand in as a signature an S in bold ink.

I think for a few minutes about the soundless place I am in but eventually, I sit in the chair and cross my arms laying my head down and trying to go to sleep. But as I try and relax, I hear a noise. It sounds like air blowing out of a pipe and suddenly the wall in front of me begins to form a dark rectangle that oozes pitch black muck. The ooze slowly dissipates and its place a door now takes form.

I stand to prepare for what might come through when the nob begins to turn and slowly creeks open. Inside the doorway a very familiar creature now stands. I can tell it is grinning as it looks at me with its terribly piercing eyes. "Who are you?" I say curious as to what this creature haunting me actually was.

The creature walks in wearing his old cloak and creeps' half way to the table. "Why do you mean me, my friend?" He snickers and shakes his head. "Why who I am is of little importance my associate, but what I have to offer you, now that's something you ought to hear."  
He continues walking until he stands opposite of where I was sitting. His movements more of a transition more than his limbs moving him this direction. It gave me an eerie feeling as he looked down on me.

"Me, what in the world could you have to offer me?" I stand up and start backing up in the opposite direction but come in contact with the wall behind me. The creature laughs and snaps his fingers making a second identical chair appear across from mine. He motions for me to be seated once more.

He sits delicately and folds his arms. "Do not worry, I am a friend of yours, and I bring gifts you see. He unfolds a dark appendage and holds a silver item in his palm. He notices my hesitation and sits the item on my side of the table. "I know you have been seeing me, but why don't you trust me for just a moment. You might like it."

After a moment of deliberation, I slowly sit down and look at the item while keeping an eye on the movements of my so-called associate. "This is just a watch, how in the world could I have a use for this?

"He grins widely. "It's quite the nice timepiece is it not?" As he talks, the same muck that formed the door drips where his teeth should be and a deep darkness like I have never seen before makes up his throat. "Just tell me, what do you see?"

Realizing I was staring at his maw. I look down and analyze the watch more closely. Its encased in a beautiful silver and from it, a chain hangs down glistening. I open it and inside I can see mechanisms turning. The watch had normal hands one for the hour and the other for the minute as it should, but something strange stood out. The glowing rune-like figures that took the place of the numbers. It was unable to be read by myself. "Well um… I cannot understand any of these numbers but it's beautiful. Is this really the gift you have for me?" Upon looking at him, his gaze emotionless I begin to sweat.

The creature holds out his hand stopping my speech. "That is only part of what I have to offer you, the main attraction I am about to present." He smirks and his body shakes in what seems like excitement. "I have heard that you wish for power, is that really true young one?"

Upon hearing his words, I feel a cold chill run down my spine and I look him directly in the eyes. This dark being has just spoken of my deepest most dark and secret desires. "How in the world could you know that? Thinking for a moment I sigh and look to the side. "This is just a dream is it not?"

Upon hearing this, the creature begins to laugh uncontrollably. The room begins to shake causing me to hold onto the table for support. "Well, I certainly believe you will find out soon enough when you awake. For now, let me offer you something special. I have heard your cries for strength and victory against all who oppose you. I will make this happen happily."

I stand up quickly mouth gaping. "What, how could you possibly do that!" Looking back now, I realize that enthusiastic was the last feeling that I should have had. I look at the darkened creature as he stands.

"I shall not explain to you how it will be, what I need to know, is if you wish it to be." He holds out his hand and grins once more. "Shake my hand and you will have what you desire." The room somehow manages to go darker and the light flickers as he yells his next line. "and all your enemies shall feel our hellfire!"

For a moment, there was nothing I could say. I was doubtful of the possibilities. "I cannot believe that this is real, as soon as this crazy dream stops, everything will be normal once more." I stand up and start to walk back from where I came but his eerie voice fills my ears.

"You are not destined to be normal young one, leave here and a different fate shall be yours. But if it's as much of an illusion as you say, then what risk is there in playing the game of your dreams own creation? What do you say?"

I stop and realize that whether it was him or my own psychosis reeling me in, I was in agreement with his statement. I turn back around to come face to face with him. I gulp and quickly dispel the lump in my throat. "Well, I suppose that even as crazy as this sounds, at least you make a fair point." I reach forward and shake the dark appendage. "What's your name by the way?"

Unlike his entrance, the creature starts to become translucent and starts to vanish. "That's a wonderful question, perhaps in the future, we will make that known. But for now, why don't you see just what you can do. Farewell, my associate. I know you will put my gift to good use." With one final chuckle he vanishes completely and to my surprise so does the room. Leaving me falling faster and faster and faster.

I jerk out of bed once again covering myself with sweat. I begin to look around the room but everything appears to be just as it was. My clock on my desk, the curtains gently moving from the entering breeze, and a warm ray of sun massaging my back. I slowly slip out of the covers hearing a loud thump below me. Looking down, a small object rolls a few feet in front of me. Immediately I recognize it as the watch given to me by my dreams associate. "How is this even possible?"

I reach down to collect the item but notice something about myself. My body was harder than usual. My muscles were bulkier and I could have sworn I was now taller. I quickly go to the mirror and analyze myself with my eyes. It was just as I thought. I was in a sense, a newer and better version of myself. But there was a strange feeling inside my gut. I had never felt it before and it made me sick for a moment. Holding my breath, I feel the watches chain rub against me. I hold it up and see the same unreadable runes as before. In my head, the creatures' words of encouragement ring and I realize what this new feeling is. It's actual power. Not the kind that plays in politics or use of words. This was the real strength. Physical and bottomless. I had what I always wanted right here. I stared above my mirror and see my sword. I take it down and pull it from its scabbard. It feels lighter and much deadlier. I then glance back at the mirror into my own face and I smirk. Maybe a little too much than I should. "Well then, I suppose its time for me to make my move."

"_I realize now that of all the mistakes I could have made, the worst was that of shaking the hand of that dark creature. He could be no less than a demon I am sure, as he cursed me for my greedy desires. It took me no time to realize that his words were true. My body became stronger, my mind sharper, and my abilities as a warmer unimaginably immense. At the start, I was overjoyed by this and began my own crusade across my homeworld. I toppled countries overnight, destroyed long established empires, and yes, I killed so many. I did this believing that it was in the efforts of justice. But no, it was simply a fool's desire for power and corrupted mind. _

_After some time, I came to realize that what I had done was wrong. I went into the shadows vowing never to raise my sword again. But something I never imagined happening to me finally reared its head. I who had power beyond imagination did not have the ability to protect all. And on the final day, I came back home to a sight that devastated my soul. _

I stood there in shock not quite sure as to what was truly happening. I could not speak, move and I drew no breath as I gazed at the giant crater before me where the beautiful family home I once had stood. I approached the crater stumbling and seeing broken and burning scrap. There was once a swing set that would creak when used. A lovely blue mailbox that made an inviting feel surround you. But now, I could not imagine this giant hole of scorched earth as the home full of people I loved.

I thought of my family and prayed that a few or all might have been out at the time and survived. I waited for hours and no one showed up. Those hours turned into desperate days waiting. The rain soon came and formed a small body of water at the center of the crater. I knew at this point, there would be no survivors.

At some point, my body began to wander around the crater searching for bits and pieces of a once stable life. I began to think about my past and how this might have changed if I had simply not signed my soul away to that creature. I then lost my footing and began to fall down and slide to the center of the new hole. My body was soaked and my spirit was broken, I lay there sobbing. Glancing up I notice a broken picture frame with a picture on the verge of dissolving. I could make out the faces of my father, mother, and siblings. But I could not cry anymore. Instead, I buried my face in the mud trying to feel nothing.

"I didn't have the chance to say goodbye…" I spoke softly as I rolled on to my back trying to sit up. "I had all this power, no one could hurt me…" I looked around grimacing. "At least physically."

From the rain, a stream had formed carrying loose soil to the bottom with me. In the stream, the familiar watch had made its way to my side. I glanced at it and gained a sickly feeling. My ailment quickly turns to anger and I grab the object standing up and rear back throwing the watch as hard as I can. I did not notice however that as I grasped the watch it glowed very brightly and upon its release, in an instant, I was back in the dark room of the creature. The watch flew into the wall and warped past it into nothingness.

I stood there confused and numb to any emotions. I looked around a familiarized myself with the room once more. The same black walls, rugs, light, and of course the muck constructed door. I calmly walked to the chair and took my place. I breathed slowly waiting for something to happen. Surely enough, within a few minutes, a knock came from the door. Then the deep voice of the creature spoke.

"May I come in?" The voice asked from opposite of the door. He then proceeded to knock once more and turn the doorknob. With a creak, the door slowly opened revealing like a memory the dark creature that had set me on this path. "Sorry, but the door was open you see and it has been raining all day so I let myself in."

I look at his features mouth agape from his relaxed and almost sarcastic expression. I tighten my muscles looking at the creature a warm flame quickly growing into a wildfire of emotions. I felt hate, pain, and disgust tearing its way to the outside. "Your gift was a curse, my family is dead now because of this gift!" I stand up and toss the table aside swinging at the creature with all my might. I continue to strike but the blows simply phase through him. Despite this, I continue to assault his ghostly form until my body becomes tired and I am out of breath. "Why did you do this!"

The creature smiles and phases through me making its way to the table. It once again gives itself a place to sit while fixing the table back in place. He looks at me as I walk around to my usual spot. He waves his appendage and begins to speak to me. "What do you mean, you are the one who asked for this, you were the one who desired power. I simply gave you the wish you demanded of the universe. It's no ones' fault but your own. But while I was watching you, I suppose you realized there was a price tag attached."

I stand before him taking in his crazy banter anger rising wondering how I could kill this beast. It then dawned on me that my first instinct was to attack him, to destroy and end his life. He did not put these thoughts in my head. My anger began to dissipate as I realized that he may have given me the tools but I destroyed my life. I sit down broken and look him in his piercing white eyes. "Who are you?"

As if he had remembered where we left our conversation, his pointy ears perked up and he became relaxed. He rubbed his chin and let out a puzzling hum. "Well now, this question has been on hold for a bit hasn't it. I do not really care much for titles or such, but my other associates have called me silence before. So why not use that."

He seems to pick up on my confusion and chuckles. "You're curious as to why they call me this I see." He smirks as two coffee cups appear before us. Both appearing to have no contents of any kind. He reaches and picks up one with his long fingers taking a sip. "Well, they say it's an effect I have on others, kind of how they start to act after spending much time with me." He laughs and drops the cup, but when it shatters, it makes no audible noise in the slightest. "See what I mean. And by the way, don't leave this lying around." He brings forth my watch and places it in my hand.

After hearing his explanation, I gaze at the silver pocket watch in my hand. "So, what am I supposed to do at this point? Everything that I dared love and needed to fight for are gone." I think of my family, the horrible decisions I have made and the giant crater that is now in my heart.

For a moment, Silence looks at me and then rises. "Well, since you seem to be out of work I have something for you to do." He materializes my sword and tosses it to me. "I suppose you should make sure to carry this along on your journey."

I look at him confused and grasp my sword. "What is there left for me to do?"

He nods his head up and down. "Well, you're quite right about your wish being granted to you. You have had your fun now. However, its time to get to work on your new job."

I am confused but try and understand what is going on so suddenly. "A job, what do you mean Silence?"

The Silence that was calm just moments ago straightens up and glares at me coldly. "This job is your way of paying off your debt to me for your gift. From now on, you have your own title. Welcome to existence, my new Traverser." He grins and raises his arms. " Its simple really, I will save you the time and tell you what your job entails. From now on you will travel to different universes exploring the worlds and learning about their cultures. Especially that concerning their abilities in combat. You will become stronger and then I will learn as well. Finally, in the end, you will find the new Traverser."

I stare at Silence completely unsure of what had transpired. I thought of my new occupation and what he had spoken but nothing came to mind. My movements and lack of speech gave meaning to his name. "So, I get to travel the universe and learn, what do you need me for?"

He begins to walk around the room and eventually finds himself at a wall which he makes into a window. It shows through to a dark abyss no different than the pitch-black walls. He gazes through and scratches his head. "Let's just say I enjoy it when learning is shared… Yes, that's what it is."

I take his words along with the tragic events that have befallen me in recent times. I think how I might make amends for myself and find a possibility. Even though I have left a scar on the world of my origin, I have the chance now to protect those who are elsewhere. That's what I thought I should do to redeem myself. I smile slightly and walk up to Silence. "You have a deal, I will be your traverser."

I can tell my words affected him as he shakes his head and looks at me. "Do not take this the wrong way, but I wasn't exactly asking that you be willing. But, if you're so accepting of your fate so easily all the better. In fact, why not get started." Silence directs his hand to the door he came through and it starts to glow. " When you are ready, step through the door and your time as the Traverser will begin. Good luck…"

With this, he began to vanish like previously, but I could have sworn that I saw him smirk as he finally became nothingness before me. I took a breath and looked toward the door. I remembered something my mother once told me. "When you go into a dark place, remember that light shines brightest where the darkness is greatest." I walked to the door and opened it seeing a bright new world. " Well, maybe a job will be good for me." I walk through the door and notice just how beautiful the world is, or how beautiful it was.

"_There are some days when one decides that they have had enough of something and take action against it. Sometimes that option simply is not there. The latter is the situation I had found myself in. After that fateful day, I did exactly as I was instructed. I traveled to many exotic and beautiful world. I met creatures that were extraordinary and learned many things. There was one catch, however. _

_After going through the time to learn about these new creatures, I learned of a secret part of my job. When it was time, Silence would appear in my dreams and present me with his personal sword. From that point on, I was not in control of my body. Then, using my body as a vessel, Silence would challenge the greatest warriors of the worlds to a fight, testing the world for its right to survive. So far, I have never lost and so far, none have passed Silences test. Losing, of course, meant that the universe was destroyed. _

_Each time killing countless numbers of beings and resetting my job like clockwork. The only proper way to describe what I did was that of a never-ending torture where you are the one who is doing the torturing. Before long, I began to stop attaching myself to the worlds and my powers grew. I became terribly strong, making my job much easier with each universe brought out of existence. However, despite all this, it is time for our story to truly begin. This time in the magical land of Equestria. This time with a young earth pony names Silver Watch. Allow me to tell you an epic about when time forgot the saddest of tales._

Chapter 2 "A world of Ponies"

"_Two thousand years would most likely stand out to the normal individual as an extended period of time where an unimaginable number of events might transpire. However, for me, this was simply the beginning of an endless cycle I had no hope of breaking. As the Traverser, I was given the distinct pleasure of an extended life traveling farther and learning more than could be found in any library. I built my strength slowly and had risen to the top of the food chain. However, In the end all of the knowledge and power gained would mean nothing as I was forced to carry out my part as the herald of destruction for so many universes. _

_Surely you have heard the saying that when one door closes, another shall appear fully open in time. This is really a fancy way of saying that just because one opportunity has been lost, another is just around the corner. Sadly, I must inform you that two thousand years has taught me quite well that the door that opens is never promised to lead you to a warm hug. Especially in my case where every new door was a reminder that my days of good fortune and happiness were long past and I would soon make this so for many others. _

_I am happy to tell you however that my terrible backstory is over and now you have the ever more unfortunate opportunity to learn the story of an earth pony by the name of Silver Watch. If you are to expect that this story is full of let alone ends with happiness, then you are better off finding a way to return through the door in which you came. Otherwise, find a comfortable place to sit back and hear the tale of Silver Watch. The earth pony who did not belong and the earth pony who shared this sentiment."_

As usual, when I stepped through the dark door there is a completely unfamiliar aura associated with the new world that is to be traversed. However, this new world gave off a natural existence. Nature and beauty seemed to be everywhere giving me the rare opportunity to enjoy a simple moment. I breathed in deeply attuning with the feel of the world. The trees, wind, and water gave me the feeling of peace. It was a gracious feeling that I wish I could have enjoyed much longer. But that would have to wait.

I breathed out slowly and began to move forward. I placed an appendage in front of me and to my surprise, I see a dark blue hoof. For a moment I just start until the idea settles in my mind that it was attached to me. I blink and then react. "Oh my gosh!" I bounce up and down look at my two new hooves unable to decide on an appropriate reaction. In the corner of my vision, I see a stream running through the forest into a small pool. I quickly trot over amazed at the ease of control over my new limbs.

As I arrived at the pool, I gaze down and looking back at me is a blue pony sporting a blackish grey mane. I play with my face feeling my muzzle and new set of teeth. I react in the best way I could. "Well… this is new." I say aloud unsure of the purpose of this form. I wiggle my ears and chuckle before realizing a very important detail. "Wait, I'm a talking pony, this is kind of amazing!" I start to talk to myself laughing at the way my voice sounds through this new pony mouth. I think for a moment and conjure my sword to me. "Well, this is, as usual, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder though."

As I make my observations, a voice begins to shout from behind me. "You're telling me, I look terrible in fur!" I instantly jump back and analyze the area the voice had come from. It was right on top of me yet nowhere now. How could any creature sneak up on me so easily? Instinctually, I unsheathe my blade ready for combat.

"Who's there?" I ask determining who this invisible creature was. To answer my question, my sword glows green and a miniature pony of the same shade appears. This pony is smaller than my head and is looking at me with a frustrated face.

The green pony makes a shrugging motion and huffs. "Um, hello, it's your friendly little familiar here duh." He jumps onto my face and looks me in the eyes. His adorable body looks angry as he stomps on my nose to no effect. I scratch my nose just to make him angrier.

Looking at the pony I blink and smile realizing this little pony was no other than my companion. "Oh, it's just you Simon, don't scare me like that." I extend my hoof so he can exit my nose and hold him as I sit on my haunches.

The tiny and frustrated pony bounces up and down as I had previously but in a much more adorable less threatening way. "What do you mean by that, I am the great and powerful familiar of the Traverser. I deserve more respect than that sad display." He then folds his forearms in a very adorable non-threatening way.

I chuckle at his theatrics as I begin to walk forward once more. Taking in nature and curious as to where this worlds inhabitant might be. "Now Simon, as far as I know, you have never aided me in battle, you make every creature we meet think I'm crazy, and your little jokes are your only redeeming quality. And even they aren't really any funny."

The little pony gasps at the comment and gallops out of my hoof and onto my back grabbing my ear. "You can't possibly mean that, besides I have amazing jokes. Have you heard the one about the pony with no friends? Big spoiler here, It's you." I roll my eyes at him and we get on our way.

After a few hours of walking through the mysterious forest listening to the endless banter about neglecting Simon, we finally made our way to a small village. The houses were very rustic made of different grasses for roofs and cobblestone bases. The inhabitants were ponies as well, giving me the answer to my new form. They all seemed to be living very rustic lives. But from the looks of things, they were a very close-knit community of intelligent pony kind. Some wore clothes and there was a visible market set up.

After a few minutes of observation, I turn to Simon and speak softly. "Alright, Simon, why don't you go back into the sword while I investigate the village." He rolls his little eyes before dissolving back into the blade. As he dissipates, he makes a comment about remembering he is actually there, for now, one before being completely gone.

Rolling my eyes back at him, I turn once more toward the town and think that the marketplace would be the best place to start. I begin to trot into the town looking at the cool ponies. They have stores everywhere, little foals running and playing and of course the best part, the weapons shop. I enter the main market area and see the weapons shop and a fruit stand with delicious looking apples. I approach the stallion working the blacksmiths' booth and begin to speak to him. "Um… Hello fellow pony, how are you on this majestic day? I say awkwardly making conversation realizing I had no idea how they would talk.

The gruff stallion was sporting a beard and a pale grey coat with a white mane. He was obviously one of the older stallions around and he looked as if he was experienced with his craft. He gives me a calm grin and raises a brow at my words showing a lot of confusion before putting my words into meaning. "Uh, well yes I suppose it is, you must be new around here young stallion. Please, you don't have to try so hard. We ponies in this village talk just as well as any other pony." He chuckles at my look of embarrassment and pats me on the shoulder.

I sigh as I realize communication was not going to be an issue and blush realizing I had been the one to make the fool of myself. I also feel bad thinking of how I assumed because they were ponies that they would not be intelligent. I clear my throat and start once more at the old stallion. "Well thank you sir, and yes I am new to the area and I am just a little nervous to talk to new ponies. I was actually hoping to learn a little about where I am actually, and you seem to be pretty wise."

The old stallion smiles and shakes my hoof. "Well now, this old stallion can help you out with just that. Welcome to the village of Trotting Pass, the best place for travelers to resupply in all of Equestria! The names Iron Ingot and I run the blacksmith shop here in town."

I listen to his words but have a hard time as I try to wrap my mind around how we just shook hooves. I then observe all the stalls around me and notice a similar pattern. Most of the stalls, even the ones selling common things such as fruit or hardware also carried weapons. I then gaze into his stall seeing various weapons and metal works. "Wow, for such a peaceful village, isn't there a large number of weapons?"

Turning to look at his own creations, he scratches his head and laughs. "Well, I suppose you have a point. But what with the Everfree forest being right beside the town and that tyrant Discord showing his vile neck ever so often, pony folks can't be to prepared with defending their families." As he finishes his words, a magenta colored filly comes running up to Iron and hugs him. "Speaking of family, this is my grand filly now."

The little filly squeezes his leg and turns to me smiling. "Hello, I'm Sweetie Blossom. It's nice to meet you." But she stops smiling and looks at me with curiosity. Like a lion approaching its prey, she lowers herself and begins to circle me. Iron and I share looks of confusion. She comes around to my right side. "Umm, Is your name Silver Watch?" I look at her confused as she walks closer poking my side. My hair stands up as I cannot stand being touched so casually. "See, your cutie mark is a silver watch, so obviously your name has to be something like that. So, I choose Silver Watch!"

I turn my head to examine the fillies' accusations and sure enough emblazoned on my flank it the watch I thought I had lost. Thinking back, I realize that most of the ponies I had seen also sported strange tattoos like this. I was relieved to learn that for whatever crazy reason when a pony discovers their talent, a mark appears to show the world. It was in fact not a cult sign like I was worried about. I laugh about that pony pun and look back to Sweet Blossom. "Wow, that's the first time someone has outright guessed my name so easily."

The little filly looks at me oddly and laughs. "You meant to say Somepony right Silver!" She begins to jump around uncontrollably. "You are one funny pony Silver."

I hold back the intense sensation to burst into laughter at this strange wording and decide to embrace it fully while I am here. "Why of course you silly filly, I was just messing around."

Iron walks up to Sweet Blossom and hands her a letter. Sweetie, please take this to your mother for me." He gently tucks the letter into a small bag Sweetie is carrying and pats her head. With a salute, she nods her head before running off. She stops for a moment turns around a waves goodbye before continuing her journey.

I wave to her as she runs off and continue the conversation with Iron for a while. Before long, the sun starts to set and I say my goodbyes. The stallion offered me a place to stay but I graciously decline to tell him I prepared a camp nearby. I really do not prefer camping, but over the years I came to correlate spending to much time with anypony as being the start of caring for them. So instead, I hoofed it back into the Everfree forest and made camp in a cave. I had learned a lot today.

There were three main types of ponies in the land of Equestria. They consisted of the earth pony, which is what I was apparently, the Pegasus is a pony with wings and the ability to live above the clouds, and the unicorn, a pony having a horn and the ability to use magic. Aside from this, I was told that there was also that of the alicorn. A rare pony that had the traits of all three-sub species of pony. Apparently, their rulers were these alicorns or at least they would be if it wasn't for this Discord. Discord is a Draconequus, a creature made of many different animal parts. He is supposedly the Lord of Chaos and has been wreaking havoc across the land. So, I suppose they are in a state of war.

Simon appeared before me and just looked at me. "Really, Silver Watch. That's the name you decide to go with? Some filly just says hey I'm going to associate you with the picture on your flank and the two-thousand-year entity of destruction just goes along with it!"

I face hoof and sigh. "Simon, it's not that big a deal, the name doesn't matter and it's easy to remember ok.

Simon proceeds to dance around in front of me mocking me. "Yeah, sure, why don't I try. Just call me little green or pony who lives in your sword or the one stuck with you telling bad jokes, those are great names and so easy to remember, yeah let's do that."

I sit down and look at the stars, thinking about how nice this world is. I look at Simon who notices my expression and calms down. He trots over and sits next to me.

He looks up and sighs. "They don't have a chance at all do they?"

I look at him and frown. "Likely not, if ponies are all that can face Silence at the end, there really isn't much to question. I guess we need to just learn what little we can before the end."

Simon kicks a small pebble near him and groans. "This job stinks."

The moon above us casts a light directly into the cave. I materialize another sword in front of me and make sure everything is as it should be. I pull on the sheath of the blade and as usual, it doesn't budge.  
I place the two swords on the ground and point to them. "Simon, analyze the swords and tell me if anything is different."

Simon trots over to them and looks at me. "Why of course master Silver, I feel at ease knowing you will keep watch of our fine home while I'm away on business."

I roll my eyes and watch him materialize into the swords as they start to glow. Of my weapons, I have come to wield two swords. They are both Katanas, bearing the names Peace Maker and Shooting Star. Peacemaker is just a normal sword that I have had the longest, it is, however, the home of my very annoying partner who does basically nothing and pays no rent. Peace Maker is a trusted weapon and has never seen a loss like all of my weapons. Shootingstar is different in many respects, however. On all of my journeys, I gained power immeasurable by normal means. Powers so strong, if not kept in check, could very well destroy entire worlds if not used responsibly.

In an effort to keep myself from doing so, I sealed most of my power inside of Shooting Star, and only when it judges my opponent worthy will it unsheathe enough to give me access to these powers. I can recall only two times when Shooting Star has completely unsheathed, these fights being on a scale that one could not conceive. I can materialize Shooting star at will, but under normal circumstances, it serves no purpose.

I notice a bright flash and see Simon materialize grinning. "Well, everything appears to be in tip-top shape, although I could use an attic if at all possible. Do you want to know about Trick Wish as well?"

I groan and shake my head back and forth. "No Simon, thank you but I believe that's best left a secret to me. Thank you, you can turn in for the night, and by the way, I might find some extra closet space if you're a good little green this month."

Simon laughs sarcastically and disappears. If you were wondering, there is actually another sword. Trick Wish is the name of Silences personal weapon. It's a katana as well, but it is extremely long and completely black. When the time of the test is near for the universe, Silence yanks me back to his little room in my dreams and takes control as I watch him destroy everything. It's not exactly something I care to think about and I named it in honor of that demons' terrible scam. But, as I look at the stars tonight, I still hope that anything would change this journey I am on, anything…

"_If you were to ask anypony, they would tell you that the universe is an infinite realm of stars stretching forever. I would tell you that the universe is not infinite in any aspects, in fact, I have seen hundreds and they never live up to my expectations. As sad and Ironic as it is, the only thing that the universe is, is a lot of voices. Voices of all who dwell in them, love in them and see a warm inviting atmosphere. The best way to put it is that the universe is one big poem that draws you in with beauty and mystery, but at the end of it all, you always know what happens last. In the last stanza of this poem, it always ends in Silence."_

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and when my eyes opened, I was astonished by the sight before me. Outside the cave where we made camp, the morning dew had yet to fade, while the sun's rays perfectly hit the droplets of water, making for what appeared to me as a carpet made of rainbows covering the ground. I took a moment to appreciate this and observed two blue birds playing with one another. It was simple, but moments like this reminded me that a test of strength was not enough to determine one's true worth. There was much more value to be placed on things that individuals such as I had no right to experience.

With a groan, I forced myself up onto my hooves, mentally reminding myself that no matter how many times one tries, a rock is simply no substitute for a pillow. With an arch of my back, I yawn and step outside ready for a day of exploring. I gather my sword and throw the strap over my shoulders, then I cover myself in a robe and start to walk deeper into the Everfree.

"I suppose that since the people in the village were scared, it would be a good idea to see what's out here."

As I pressed on, the forest seemed to become more and more wild. The birds and other normal woodland creatures became more and more scarce. It was starting to bug me how there was still so much fog as the morning dragged on.

When I came to a stream, I took a moment to drink and then jumped over pressing on. There were large plants now in my way, so I started to push them aside. They were dark green and quite large, about twice my size. They appeared to be some type of fly trap, but what puzzled me the most was the fact that they moved.

Just as I came to the middle of a patch of these plants, everything came to life. The vegetation started to shake madly and they all turned towards me. The hair on my back stood up as the one on my left rocketed forward trying to grab me with what was now very visible sharp teeth. I jumped back and narrowly escaped the assault. I unsheathed peacemaker and watched the plants carefully. I could have sworn these things had begun to smile now, as I watched them begin to lick their lips believing they had trapped an easy meal.

"Seriously, you didn't even wash your faces and you're already trying to pig out. Fine then, allow me to dice up some veggies for you."

With a flash, I move between the plants cutting the stems and exiting the patch. I turn around and watch them fall to the ground. "No pony really wants the salad with their meal anyways."

As I continue to walk, peacemaker glows and Simon appears on my shoulder groaning. "Good morning Silver Watch, what's all the noise about?"

I grin and look over my shoulder. "Oh, you know, had to do a little weeding is all. This forest is full of crazy things."

Simon climbs on top of my head and peers forward. "Well, that sounds like something we have become far too familiar with. Maybe we will fight a dragon or something today, wouldn't that be exciting."

I shrug and pat his head. "I don't believe there will be any dragons Simon, besides the last dragon we met was not even a challenge, it was like a puppy, except with razor sharp fangs and fire instead of fleas."

Simon growls and bites my ear. "I'm just saying a little excitement would be a nice change of pace. A dragon or a sea monster or a wolf…"

I stop and laugh. "Ok, first off, I'm pretty sure that were missing the sea part of the sea monster equation and how is a wolf exciting?"

Simon taps my head and points forward. "No, I mean wolf, look!"

I turn my head and inches from me an odd creature is bounding towards me. Instinctively, I jump backward as the oddly formed canine barely misses my face. As the wolf glides past, Simon uses his back hooves to buck the left cheek of the canine doing most likely nothing but antagonizing it.

"Take that," says Simon as the creature rolls over a couple of yards from me and stands back up. "Bad freak of nature!"

Again, I draw Peace Maker and start to circle the wolf looking at its very odd skin. It appears to be made of some kind of wood. I can see leaves above its glowing eyes acting as eyebrows. It was obvious from the look on its face that it had nothing in mind but a pony snack.

From the forest, two more wolves approached from both sides of the original. They began to growl and salivate while beginning to encircle me. Then, in unison, they sent forth a chilling howl as if telling the forest about the blood about to be spilled.

Simon smiles and scratches his chin. "Well, you know what every brave hoof size pony says in the face of the crazed beast," Simon salutes me and fades into my sword. "Tag, you're it!"

I sigh and lower myself watching every move the pack makes. "Gee, thank you my loyal companion."

At this point, the three had me surrounded. One directly behind me, and two on my front left and right. Not one of us was moving an inch, and the entire forest seemed to copy us. Finally, in unison, the three pounced at once going for my blind spots. Unfortunately for them, two thousand years has given me countless opportunities to fight against the odds. That, and I have no blind spots.

I jump into a backflip, bringing the tip of my sword straight through the head of the hound behind me. Removing the blade, I fling Peace Maker toward the wolf on my left cutting it off at the knees. The last wolf charges at me full force, going for what I could assume was the kill. It launches itself into the air and like instinct, I place my right forehoof into its mouth. It bites down and I lift up. I grin as I look into its glowing angry eyes and rear back. With all my force, I throw the wolf forward into a nearby tree shattering it into thousands of little pieces.

"Ha-ha, I guess you really are all bark and no bite!" I retrieve my sword and start to walk away as Simon appears.

"Did you seriously just make that joke Silver?"

I look at the miniature green pony and frown. "Did you seriously think you could pull off that shade of green?"

Simons jaw drops as we continue through the woods. "Oh ho, touché, but did I ever tell you the one about the pony with no friends?"

I groan and hop over a crack in some rocks. "Please Simon, you literally told me that just yesterday."

"Yes, I did, but it's just as funny now as it was then…"

As we come to the edge of a clearing, there in front of us is a garrison of several ponies. I block Simons' mouth and start to observe. I counted five ponies in total. Four seemed to be regular unicorns outfitted with fairly nice armor. They also brandished iron swords with their equipment. They must have been at least fairly experienced in combat by the looks of it. The last was much bigger than the other and was a mare. She was larger in the aspect of height and physical build. She towered over the others and had a sort of look about her. She had a fairly dark blue coat not too far from my own, and a mane that was ethereal and stunning. She appeared to be under pressure and on edge. I admit, I kind of wanted to push her buttons just from looking at her. However, from what I could see, she had no sword. Her armor, on the other hand, was obviously a piece of art. It was similar to her companions in material, but its design was elegant and functional. On her chest plate, there was a crescent moon, which matched her cutie mark.

"Did you seriously just block the beautiful words I gifted you with!" Simon yells not catching my reason for the muzzle.

I look at Simon fiercely and duck down, but before I could hide our presence, an ethereal force shoots towards us.

"Who goes there!" A voice that shook the very earth around us questioned. The blue pony looks in our direction and I sigh.

" Ha-Ha, um hey there…"

Chapter 4

I stood peering at the pristine pony before me, wondering who she was and realizing how thrilled I was for no particular reason at this encounter. This pony had brought forth some great energy into her voice as she commanded me to reveal myself. Having been discovered thanks to my trusty sidekick, I shrugged and walked into the clearing. "Ha-Ha, Hey there!" I said acting as if this were a laughable moment between friends.

The guards around her quickly tightened their ranks and eyed me warily. The blue pony, however, cautiously inched to the front of the group. "I shall ask again; what pony stands before the princess of the night so deep in these forbidden woods?"

I hear her ridiculous claims and hold back a very strong urge to laugh. "Well Princess of the night, if you have to ask, I am Silver Watch and as to why I am in these woods, I am exploring out of curiosity." I start to casually walk towards here causing the guards to unsheathe their weapons and take a stance of defense.

The princess looks at me curiously and begins to question me some more. "Well young pony, you should know that these woods are home to creatures that no unarmed pony can hope to survive in. How is it that you managed to make it this far?"

The guard on her left growls and barks. "That's obvious, this pony is obviously in cahoots with that monster Discord!"

I look at him and laugh. "I've heard of Discord, but I certainly am no friend of his. As to how I made it so far" Peacemaker appears and I unsheathe it grinning. "I'm not exactly defenseless, even without old peacemaker here." I look at the now shocked group.

The guards tense up and raise their weapons. "How did you use magic!" The old guard in the rear asks. "You're not a unicorn, you must have used some dark magic!"

The blue princess raises her wing to silence the group. "Hold, let's not be too quick to judge, perhaps there is an explanation we have yet to hear. Silver Watch was it, I should like to know how you have conjured your weapon young earth pony?" She glares at me now, taking this encounter much more seriously.

I smile and sheath my blade. "I'm sorry princess, but I am going to have to deny that request, I hope you can understand my circumstances even though I cannot explain myself. However, you claim that I am young, but I believe I am the eldest here. I believe that calls for more than an honorific Princess of the night." I raise my eyebrow and motion for her to do as implied.

One of the guards begins to walk towards me very obviously angry from my remarks. "How dare you talk to the princess in such a way! Get on your knees and beg for a pardon and maybe the teeth of my blade will be the harshest punishment you will receive." The pony raises his sword as if he was preparing to deal me a quick blow.

My eyes widen and I quickly become serious. "I do not kneel to anypony." With a flash too fast for the normal pony to see, I appear directly behind the guard with my sword in sheath raised. There is nothing but silence for a moment until the guard finally collapses on the damp grass, his sword falling to his side unused.

The group of pony guards very obviously angered by their downed ally begin to yell and charge. From behind them, the princess yells for them to cease at once, but to her dismay, they were not backing down.

There is a distinct difference between guard ponies and what I would soon learn were Timberwolves. Guard ponies really didn't know how to work together when in a violence-induced state of rage.

I sighed and began to work through the group like a hot knife in butter. Their forms lacked, the method of attack was too predictable, and I honestly felt unchallenged in every way. Within a matter of seconds, I had placed the other guards in a similar state as the first, never unsheathing my blade. Then, I turned to the princess.

She seemed to be in a slight state of shock, but after watching what I assume to be her best ponies downed like foals, I suppose it's to be expected. Then after a moment of gathering her thoughts, she snapped back to reality and a frown began to form. "How dare you hurt my fellow ponies!" She stomped her hoof and looked me dead in the eye.

At that moment, I raised a hoof to silence her. "Please forgive my actions princess, but it was your soldiers who attacked me first, this is your fault. Besides, they aren't hurt, simply unconscious."

The princess looks at her still breathing group and sighs. "Silver watch, I am grateful that you did not do any further harm to my guards, but I cannot except these aggressions. By order of your princess, I command you to put down your weapon and give yourself up!"

The first time you get shouted at by a princess is sort of exciting, almost makes you feel alive to your very core. Makes you reconsider past decisions concerning manners. The second and so on, however, makes you wish there was a required warning.

"Ok, I can see how you would think I would simply do as the loudmouth princess' commands, but I don't really have the time today, I have a strict agenda and I really must stay on task. That and you're not going to remember what comes next."

I spring forward to quickly dispose of the loud princess grinning at the easy victory I am about to receive. However, as I am about to strike the princess before my eyes come forth a sword between me and the regal pony. To my surprise, it meets my own blade head on, not by accident but perfectly within its path. This sword seemed to be similar to her guards, but instead of metal, it was made of some kind of magical aura. This blade floated beside its master without the need for her to hold it herself.

I quickly jumped back a few feet and assessed the situation. Then I began to laugh and smile at the pleasant turn of events. "It seems you're not just for show then, I apologize for assuming you were so easy." I snicker at the statement I had made and blush sightly at the rude implications.

The blue pony stared at me with intense eyes, for a moment reflecting on my first strike. "I do not believe I have told you my name. I am Princess Luna, Alicorn princess of Equestria and sister to Celestia. I watch over the night from those that might harm my subjects. At this moment, I deem you to be very high on the list of dangerous things." With a glow, Luna slashes her blade and sends a wave of energy hurtling towards me. The energy cuts through the ground and far into the forest as I jump out of its path. In its wake, there is a large stretch of downed trees and burning vegetation.

I look at the destruction and whistle. "Woah, that's a lot of power in that Alicorn body of yours, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to test you," I call forth shooting star and point the sheathed blade towards her in hopeful anticipation. Just as I had hoped, the blade began to respond and began to unsheathe. It only came out about half an inch, but this at least meant I could have a little fun. I closed my eyes as the sword absorbed into my body, awakening untapped power from my essence. I then unsheathe peacemaker and look at the princess. "OK, I'll make you a deal. If you can make me use my sword, I will surrender to your moon loving self and do as you command. If not, well you're going to feel it tomorrow."

Luna gazes at me for a moment and then laughs. "It's been some time since I have truly had somepony to fight, prepare yourself Silver watch because thy number is up."

With a flash, the princess of the night came barreling towards me. Her movements graceful but every bit calculated to bring forth her weapons potential. In an instant, she was upon me, attempting to filet the hair from my skin. I was extremely excited, for a while I have not had the chance to let loose and this pony was not half bad. Then again, she wasn't making progress either.

As Luna continued her attacks, I simply dodged her movements and toyed with her. She was not slowing down, but her technique became all too predictable. She starts with a jab towards my chest, followed by slashing towards my throat only to spin the blade around to remove a knee. Not bad in theory, but not diverse enough for a veteran such as I. With the ability to keep her distance, she probably appeared to have the advantage. But, this was going to be over very soon.

"I appreciate your efforts Luna, but I do not have much longer to play. It would be wise to surrender now. I dodge once more and then jump high onto a rock.

Luna scoffs and walks forward slashing while not losing any energy. "You want me to surrender, you cannot even reach me and I could do this all night. How do you have the…"

In a flash, I jump through Lunas now memorized attack pattern, coming to a stop between her and her blade, raising my own towards her chest. "I'm sorry, I would love to hear the end of that sentence princess."

Shocked, Luna froze and snarled angrily. "How did you get through my attack?" While looking at the distance between her blade and my back, I move mine closer to remind her whose able to do what faster. The blue pony straightens up and sighs her face showing defeat. "Did you really see through my moves so easily?"

I grin and toss my blade to the side. "It's not your fault Luna, I've had a lot of experience with this sort of thing. You're not too bad, maybe with a little practice you could fight Simon."

Luna sees the absence of my sword as a chance to strike. She forms another blade so that I am guarded both front and back. "Experience this then!" Her blades come at me from both sides making it impossible to dodge. With my blade on the ground, I have no weapon at my disposal. So, I do the next best thing.

Luna looks before her amazed and shocked at what she was seeing. This Silver Watch who put up a relentless fight only to give up his weapon had now done the impossible. He stood before her with a blade between each hoof, no signs of injury, simply having caught them. "How..."

"Not that I haven't seen this before, but to be fair my only weakness is magic so you're going in the right direction. Now, I must end this princess, but I should let you know that you really entertained me today. If you trained more, I think you would do quite well in the future." With a smile, I breathed in and released a gust of wind from my inflated muzzle blowing Luna back amongst her now standing allies. I then proceeded to shatter her blades into the ground for added flair. "If you think you can beat me later, I won't be too far away. Now, good day."

_In an instant Silver Watch banished, simply disappearing from the princesses' sight. On that day, the younger Luna decided that she had another goal. Along with ridding the land of Discord, she was going to become strong enough to defeat her new rival. This earth pony Silver Watch was unlike any she had met before. What she didn't know, was that this was the beginning of a friendship very odd and powerful. But at the moment, all she knew as she gazed at the moon was silence._

Chapter 5

_For quite some time, I had begun to meet with the princess to do battle. She was persistent and her desire to save her ponies fueled her. Over a period of two years, our encounters became more and more frequent. I had become fascinated by her ability to adapt and determination to become stronger. There was even a small connection between the two of us. I did not wish to become her friend as I knew these things would come to an end in the most terrible of ways. Yet when we did battle, my worries seemed to disappear and all I could focus on was her. I did not open my heart to her, but my spirit as a warrior desired to see her true potential and I finally recognized her as a comrade._

An ethereal blade dismembers a tree where my head was positioned only an instant ago. I am completely calm yet thrilled all the same. This opponent had become a regular in these past few months and I could not be more pleased.

"You know, I think you have slew countless armies of oaks, but maybe you should fight me this time," I say bouncing up and down grinning from ear to ear.

The pony I have come to know as Luna snarls and lashes forward once more with now four deadly floating blades. "Then I shall use something a little more suited to your big mouth"

The four blades begin to glow and waves of energy slashes come at me tearing through anything in its path. They pick up speed considerably and to avoid them, I sped up to what a normal pony would look like a blur. "Not bad," I say while my voice vibrates. "But perhaps we turn up the heat".

In an instant, I appear in front of Luna who appears unfazed with serious eyes transfixed on me. I wonder in amazement how fast she has learned to follow my movements at this speed. I strike at her and feel an odd sensation slow my hoof slightly before making contact with her muzzle sending her flying back into a waterfall.

The Alicorn staggers and stands after a moment. To my amazement, she smiles and begins to cast a spell. "This fight is far from over silver watch" Luna declares this as the entire waterfall freezes. In an instant, the frozen structure shatters and thousands of shards rush forth at light speed. I am taken aback by this and struggle to dodge and block these beautiful daggers.

With my hooves crossed to block the onslaught, I barely noticed Luna above me preparing what I assume is a finishing blow. I peer up and see a shadow covered up by the blinding sun. The form quickly descends and I make out what appears to be not four but twelve very large blades coming at me. "Oh Simon"

From the sword, my green friend appears. "You called" The green pony follows my eyes and sees the weapons approaching and screams. "Oh, Crap!"

I bring forth peacemaker and begin to slash through the ethereal blades. In a moment, I finish and begin to breathe fairly fast. "Not bad little Luna, some more training and you might be able to injure me."

The princess pants and begins to chuckle. "Thy must mean injure you once more Silver, this princess sees something quite interesting." She nudges her hoof towards me.

I begin to exam my body and to my disbelief, my ear had been nicked by the frozen shards. "Well then, I suppose accidents do happen. But it's not enough to brag about princess." I ready my stance once more and launch forward.

_As I have come to discover, I always have enough power to defeat my enemies. However, I do not have an infinite amount of power over them. There have been times when my enemy has gotten quite close and even wounded me. Then there have been times where my overconfidence has led me to slip up in battle. This was one of those times._

As I launched forward, I bring my hoof to my usual punching position. I do as usual and prepare to use my brute strength to knock Luna across the area. This time, however, something interesting happened.

As I begin to charge, Luna readies her blades in an attempt to swallow me in slashes. Of course, I would have hit her long before she was able to do this. I smile and within a moment I am in punching distance. I then swing my mighty hoof towards her now grinning face. I knew something was wrong. "What…"

Upon getting close to its target, my hoof comes in contact with that strange force again. This time much stronger than the last. Immediately, I recognize Luna had placed an invisible force field between us. This shouldn't have been an issue, but her magic had created a rotation that pushed my hoof up and away from her muzzle. Before I could try for another, I was forced to block the blades. Catching two and leaving my exposed body to handle ten more. The blades shallowly sliced my flesh. Little trickles of blood seeping from the wounds.

I snarl and look at Luna fiercely. My angry gaze quickly disappears as her horn now inches from me glows bright in what I can imagine was not a kind manner.

"Victory is mine Silver!" Luna shouts as she releases the last of her strength into a blast of energy. The blast directly makes contact with my belly and sends me flying into the trees crashing through and sending me back into the darkness of the forest.

The blue pony staggers and grins believing victory to be achieved. However, her eyes widen as a very beat up and very much moving Silver Watch trots back into the clearing. "Do you have any strength left princess?

Luna sighs and lowers her head. "No silver, I cannot begin to beat you even at my best. I have no way of defeating you…"

I walk up to Luna and raise her head. "Luna, in a very long history of fights, I can honestly say few have challenged me like you have today. Be proud Luna Princess of the night." I smile and sit down.

She looks up at me and then a small smile grows. "I suppose I did do a little damage to the ego of yours Silver."

I laugh and nod. "I suppose you did something to that. Now, Simon please patch us up." In a flash, Simon appears in all his glory smiling big.

"Wow Silver, you got it good from the princess wink-wink." He turns his head and smiles at Luna who is in awe.

"What is that!" The blue pony asks amazed at the tiny glowing pony in front of her.

I look at her and laugh. "Oh Simon, he is just my secretary, he does all my appointments."

Simon gasps. "Excuse me, the only appointment you have is to complain and be a pain in the flank for my ears." Simon turns to Luna and holds out a tiny Hoof.

I snicker at her as she meekly shakes hooves with Simon. I then lay down and watch as the two interact going to my own little world of thought.

"Nice to meet you, princess, I am Simon. The personal assistant to silver watch. Please allow me to heal your body." Simon says this as he smiles up at Luna.

"Uh… The pleasure is mine, Simon. I am Princess Luna. Forgive me if this sounds rude, but what exactly are you?" The princess says as she begins to glow the same green as Simons fur.

"I am the essence of all Traversers collective thoughts, I store information on all places visited and send them to my current owner. I also assist with combat and heal when Silver is injured among thirteen trillion and forty-five other objectives that are classified." Simon grins as he looks at the baffled princess. "But I guess an assistant is a better word."

Luna simply looks at the tiny pony with her mouth wide open. "What…" She looks at him still confused and begins to think about what he had said as her body begins to heal. "Who is Silver?"

"Oh, that's easy, Silver Watch is…."

I decide that Simon had gone far enough and cough very loudly interrupting the green pony with a loud mouth. "Simon, that's plenty I believe. Sorry, Luna, there are some things that you are best left not knowing and I simply do not wish to be discussed."

I stand up and look her in the eyes. "Please understand"

The still confused Luna looks at me sharply trying to decide whether she should press the matter but sighs. "Well, I suppose you have never been one to let ponies too close to you. I didn't come here today to ask about you anyways."

I look her in the eye knowing already what she wanted. I turn my back from her and frown. "Luna, you know I have no desire to fight Discord. I do not wish to expose my abilities to so many nor interrupt the balance of the world. He is the embodiment of Chaos and should not be destroyed."

Luna stands up and stomps towards me. "But these are your ponies too. How can you turn your back on them so quickly when you know you can stop him!"

I turn around returning her harsh words. "Because it's not my place Luna! Your ponies are not the same as mine. You do not wish to make me your hero! I am the farthest from it!"

She frowns and looks me in the eyes. "Fine then, I do not wish to ask you to destroy him, simply fight alongside us."

"What good is that if he is still stronger than you in every way!" The hair on my body raises as I look at her with serious eyes.

She looks at me and flares her wings. "He is stronger than me and my sister Silver, but you can easily keep him distracted while we use our secret weapon." Luna looks at me with tears coming to her eyes.

I look at Luna and watch as tears drip down her muzzle. These tears are easy to understand. I have seen many painful expressions caused by loss, but the most sorrowful one of all is the one created when a creature is on the verge of giving up. After a moment I understood that she really needed me. It reminded me of so long ago when I was left alone in my world. I just wanted a friend to help me and get back what I had lost.

I walked up to Luna who was now too embarrassed to look me in the eyes and place a hoof on her shoulder. "I surrender princess. You have defeated me this time."

Luna looks up at me confused and chokes up some words. "What..."

I smile for what seems like the first in a thousand years. "When we fought the first time, I told you if you defeated me, that I would surrender to you and do as you ask. Today is that day Luna." I kneel down and bow my head in respect. "Though you have terrible taste in comrades."

Luna looks at my actions and blinks into realization. She takes a moment to calm herself and then her smile shows brightly. "Silver… Thank you so much. "

To the side of us, Simon begins to cry madly saying something about finding happiness and absorbs himself into peacemaker.

"Do not thank me, Princess Luna, as of today, I will fight along your side as your protector and ally. What do you say to that?

Luna stands proudly returning to her regal stance and materializes her blade. "I say this, Silver Watch Earth pony of Equestria. As of this day, you are a proper citizen. Not only that, but I hereby grant you the title of knight. You will protect this land with your power and do no harm to it. You will stay by my side to keep me safe and see that I am a fair ruler. Now rise Silver watch and let me hear your vows."

With a proud thrust, I stand and look sharply at the princess. "I Silver Watch shall be by your side to protect you and this land. My sword shall strike down your enemies and guide you on your path."

After that, the princess explained to me that they had found secret artifacts within the forest known as the Elements of Harmony. These relics were supposed to be able to defeat Discord. Of course, I would have to see for myself.

As I sat by the fireplace looking at the stars I began to think about what I had entered into.

"Hey, Simon..." I spoke to the little green pony on my shoulder. "Do you think I did the right thing by agreeing to help Luna?"

Simon looks at me and shrugs. "Well, you remember how that worked two thousand years ago when we first met. You got close to so many only to become their worst nightmare."

I sigh and nod. "I just feel as though this pony is special and its what I am supposed to do Simon."

_For the longest time that night I questioned myself and recalled painful memories of forced betrayal. I knew that eventually, he would come to destroy any sentiment of happiness I had found. I decided that while I had been caught up in the moment, I was not going to let my guard down anymore. She was the princess and me her knight. It would be much easier if it stayed that way. I would not sleep that night, but instead, I laid alone watching the flickering flame of the fire. Perhaps things will work out if I just stayed quiet. Of course, I realize now that this was a great fault of mine. By doing nothing and simply standing still, I myself had let my world and many others be engulfed by the tyrant known as Silence…_

Chapter 6

_After pledging my sword to the princess, I was informed that a week from that day the princess and her sister planned to confront Discord in the heart of his claimed territory. Now, as a seasoned warrior I believed it best to prepare for any foe I might face. So, for the next few days, I decided to train myself and really push my pony form to its limits. I had made a promise to Luna and I was not going to let her down like those in my past._

I gracefully trotted into the clearing maintaining my focus as I have thousands of times before combat. I had kept peacemaker on my side for some time but for this, I placed the blade out of the way. Surrounding me were three boulders the size of a small cottage. I approached the one to my left and held out my hoof to feel it. It was cold and familiar to me. It reminded me of my soul and what had become of it. It was firm yet flowing with signs of wear from rain over many years. At one time it might have been called a mountain but now it was simply holding on to its last span of time here.

"Perhaps I have nothing left within me as well…" I stood there breathing and thinking out loud.

I knew too well that despite whatever I desired that like this boulder my time to hold myself together was weathering. But now was not the time to daydream about a future yet to be. For now, I was going to beat down such thoughts and reduce them to rubble. The same way I was going to destroy these boulders.

With a clear mind, I brought back my hoof and exhaled bringing my hoof back toward the stone with great force. The boulder made a cracking sound and formed a large crevasse in front of me. On the opposite side, it was clear to see that the punch had blown through and left the stone half the size prior to my start.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't punch so hard when I fight Discord or I won't be holding up to my non-destroying promise ha-ha. But, I think I will let it all out for a moment." I jump back between the stones and focus sensing the life around me. There was no pony around me for miles. I sensed the village I had visited before believing it to be quite out of range. I then began to meditate imaging myself on top of each boulder. I opened my eyes and there atop each stone was surely a precise image of myself.

"Well now, it has been a while since you have called us, this body isn't what we're used too, but we will make due in thoroughly kicking your flank." The three replicas announced in unison grinning.

I cracked my neck and looked at them cautiously. "I see you all don't care about putting your bits where your mouth is so why don't we just do what we need too." Around me, an aura begins to form. Its pitch black and seeping out of me slowly gathering around my form. "Let's begin."

At blinding speeds, I throw a punch at every boulder not once taking my mind off the ponies atop. The stones begin to disintegrate from the force unleashed in their path and the forest behind them takes the rest of the blow. Trees form holes and the landscape is ripped up creating three deep trenches into the everfree forest. The duplicates do not flinch but slowly fall towards the ground focusing on me.

As soon as they touch the ground, they vanish into thin air darting around me and preparing to strike. "I see you learned since last time."

As I finish, from above a fake Silver attacks. I block the hoof creating harsh vibrations in the air. Like clockwork, the other two flank me on both sides. Pivoting under the first, I deliver a solid blow to his stomach and throw him towards the one on my left. Turning toward the unoccupied copy, I take a stance of defense and begin to trade blows. I realize that I have been too distracted and glance around looking for the others.

"Don't forget me, Silver!" Says the doppelganger in front of me as he delivers a blow to my muzzle. I'm sent flying back and rolling through the dirt. I immediately try to come to my hooves but am assaulted on both sides being brutally kicked in the ribs.

"Grrrrrr, that freaking hurts!"I continue to struggle as the one who had punched me begins to buck me in the face repeatedly. I am dazed and see red streams coming from my face. "That's it!"

I tense up and create a shockwave of air sending my copies backward. They quickly gain their ground reconvening to once again punish me. With not a moment to spare, I tightened my muscles jumping into the space behind my deadly pony counterparts. They crash into one another forming a very nice very vulnerable pony pile.

"My turn!" Before they can reorganize themselves, I focus all of my energy. My aura spikes and I face them with fierce eyes. From my hooves, a bolt of energy strikes forward and blasts the group of copies making them convulse and sizzle. An explosion occurs and a giant ball of smoke clouds my vision.

When the smoke clears, before me is the little green pony, Simon. His mane is slightly on fire and he appears to be unable to move. "Simon…"

The little pony coughs and shakes his head, "Silver… It's over for me, I have seen the pasture on the other side and its so beautiful…"

I tilt my head to the side and bop his to bring him to his senses. "Hey buddy, you ok?"

Simon looks at me for a moment and frowns. "Why did you hit me so hard!" The little pony stomps around me growling, panting, and sometimes crying.

I grit my teeth and look at him. "Excuse me, I think you broke my nose and one thing I would like to know is why didn't you dodge!" I pinch his cheeks looking for answers.

After arguing for a while, we sat down for lunch and to talk about our coming battle. Simon began to eat a roasted apple and listen to my plan.

"It isn't much, but I figured that I would confront Discord and gauge his power while the princesses work to ready their weapon. I will use witty conversation and casual displays of my strength to make him scared of me and rethink his ways!" I looked at Simon who was too entertained with consuming his apple to notice my monologuing.

The little green pony swallows and turns to me. "Isn't this Discord supposed to be the embodiment of chaos or something. I bet he makes everything into a joke. Speaking of Jokes…"

I give Simon the death glare and squash an apple beside me. "I swear if you say anything about a pony with friend issues I will make you look like this apple."

Simon grins and pops onto my shoulder. Ok…Ok, besides Mr. Silver Watch made a friend remember?"

I look at him with curious eyes. "That's crazy Simon, you know I do not have any friends."

"Come on, you have fought with Princess Luna countless times and even became her personal knight. You even had me heal her for goodness sake! What do you think that means?" The mini pony jumps down looking me in the eye.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "That just means I respect her as a warrior and believe her worthy of my blade."

Simon trots up and kicks my hoof. "Gosh darn it Silver, why can't you just say friend, it's obvious you at least show interest in her. For a two-thousand-year-old entity of death, you really need to work on expressing yourself."

"Whatever Simon, you know why I do not allow myself to have friends. Either way, its time for sleep. Tomorrow we have a victory to achieve." With that, Simon gave up and disappeared as I lay thinking about his words. "Did I let her in? Maybe I should distance myself once this confrontation is over." As I thought, slowly sleep overtook me and I passed into slumber.

_That night, something that almost never happened except in the most terrible of times occurred. I had a dream that was quite vivid and left me worried that it would soon be a reality at any moment._

I stood in a field very lush and tranquil. As I trotted through it, my mind wandered and I felt at peace. There were no clouds in the sky but a gentle breeze seemed to be blowing against me. I noticed how the wind blew the grass in a direction and turned around to see where it might lead. To my pleasure, there stood Princess Luna dressed in not her usual garb but a pure white dress. It looked slightly odd but from my chest, I had a warm feeling. I looked down to see what might have caused this and found that I too had changed my appearance. I now had a ceremonial looking suit on with peacemaker in its scabbard.

I walk up to Luna and bow respectfully. However, her peaceful face suddenly turns bitter and a fierce look comes about towards me.

"How dare you make me believe you were a good pony Silver, you have destroyed my ponies and this world with them."

My mouth opens wide and I try to ask what she means. "Luna, what in the world do you mean, we beat discord and everyone is happy!"

Suddenly the sky turns red and the field becomes engulfed in flames. As I glance at Luna I notice that her own dress had been caught ablaze slowly engulfing her. "Luna! Quickly, put out the fire or you will not survive!"

The regal pony simply stares at me and begins to disappear in the fire. "No Silver Watch, you knew this would happen. There is nothing left to save anymore…"

I try to grab her but she simply vanishes. The once peaceful field had become a fiery monster. Yet another world had become engulfed in destruction. I look around but hear a slight laugh. One that is too familiar to be any others.

"Well, I guess you didn't get the princess this time Silver Watch…" A dark figure from my past begins to say as I scream.

I awake from my nightmare sweating fiercely and panicking. "Luna!" I yell without thinking. I look around and realize that it was simply a nightmare a start breathing heavily. Its still very dark outside and my foot was extremely hot. I look down and realize that it had gotten close to the fire and it perhaps played a role in my night terror.

I sit up and think about the terrible event and I look around to see if anypony is around. Simon had not materialized and there were no creatures stirring. I then took a deep breath and walk into the clearing leaving Simon in peacemaker to rest. I look at the small patches of grass and recall the same feeling from before. Then came the tears…

"I can't stand this anymore dammit. I just want a friend and somepony to protect. For so long, it's been impossible to get close to anypony. Why must the one who has to destroy everything be me…" As the tears begin to fall more and more, I cannot help thinking of Luna and the way that she looked at me. "Why do I have to kill such wonderful souls…"

_At some point, sleep overtook me once more as the tears began to dry. As embarrassing as it was to admit, this was not the first time I had balled like a foal. I just wish it would have been the last. The next morning would come soon enough, but as somepony might believe the rising sun brings a new day, to me it was just one more day I could attach myself to these ponies. One more day I could betray the trust of a certain princess._

Chapter 7

_Within the great valley, the wind rolled and the silent echo of life filled me as I breathed the fresh morning dew. Below me, a butterfly prepares itself for a long day of survival. Already it has had to go through so much in order to survive. The night brought an unknown number of threats and the day only brings with it the safe feeling of sunlight. But, a butterfly has a purpose and within time will have completed its work and become ensnared in a web or find itself the next meal for a bird. It's completely natural for a creature to live its life and then cease to be._

I raise my hoof and look it over. In form, I am just a pony but if I were to be struck by lightning, cast into a volcano or any other horrendous situation were to fall upon me, I would not cease. My time stopped long ago, but I did not vanish. I did not rust away but instead, I became fossilized. "I am the spider, and my prey all creation…"

"Silver Watch…. Excuse me…...Silver Watch!"

Immediately I snap out of my thoughts and look at the direction of the voice. Before me stands yet another Alicorn. This particular pony was non-other than Princess Celestia. Her body elegantly poised and white as snow with a mane that was also ethereal but almost like that of a rainbow. Her armor was beautiful, similar to her soldiers, but made of gold and adorned with precious gems. Her chest plate was the sun and her essence exuded brilliance. I could see why ponies would follow her. "Oh, um yes sorry Celestia, I was in my thoughts…."

A soldier stepped up, appearing by his armor to be a commander of sorts. "Excuse me pony, but please address Princess Celestia properly. She is your Princess as well."

The princess simply opens her wing to calm him. "It is quite alright Brimstone, he is certainly not being rude. In fact, you might want to watch yourself. Sir Silver Watch is Princess Lunas Newly selected knight. He outranks you." She giggles as the soldier blushes and quickly salutes.

"How rude of me, please forgive me sir" Brimstone walks away quickly yelling at himself.

Celestia turns to me and becomes serious. "My sister places a lot of trust in you Silver Watch. She claims that you have the potential to beat Discord on your own. I would like to believe that this is true myself."

I look at the princess and turn around to face the army behind me. "I wouldn't say I am so special, but I can defeat him with my power. I'm sure she has told you already though, that I will only distract him while you prepare this weapon of yours. But this army seems excessive for one creature…."

Her face forms a frown like the one you might find on a pony who has lost faith in a cause. "This creature is The Lord of Chaos Discord. His magic is ancient and is only bound by his chaotic imagination. We must take every bit of caution in our final struggle to defeat him."

The pristine pony simply looks forward into the distance. "They are our future and they have decided to carve it for themselves. It is our job to help them make it."

I look at her and frown thinking of the bleak future that they might have. "Well, in that case, I will help you in any way I can."

As we continue to talk, the sky begins to fill with clouds. Lightning strikes and it begins to rain…chocolate milk. "What in the world is going on!" I shout tasting this treat from the sky in shock.

Simon appears on my shoulder and begins to dance around drinking his fill. "The prophecy is real!, what a beautiful day at last!" He cries while I try and figure out this mystery. Celestia does not react the same way however and raises her wings and conjures a similar ethereal blade as Luna. This one, however, seems to be the sun itself in the form of a blade.

"Be on your guard ponies, Discord is here!" She activates her horn and scans the skies. The soldiers raise their swords and everything goes silent minus a miniature green pony and a world-destroying entity.

"He's here? But where the heck is he?" I ask confused and holding Simons' mouth closed. I look around and scan the space. I begin to meditate and focus on the life around me. I sense the large energy of Celestia and Luna across the field and every single soldier, animal, and insect for miles. Nothing. "What…"

"Well. Well… it must be tea time because the princesses have come for cookies." A voice echoes through the plain absent to my senses.

Celestia looks around and begins to yell back. "Discord! Show yourself and surrender. Your tyranny has gone on long enough. Return our lands to the way they were and come quietly. If you do, no harm will come to you."

The white ponies' eyes are very serious at this point, leading me to believe that she was being honest. I still cannot understand while I haven't found this creature yet. Again, I meditate and sense the same things. Ants, animals, soldiers, Luna, Celestia, Simon, Simon and nothing else.

I take a moment and revisit my previous statement.

"Simon?" I ask wondering where my little green had gone too.

"Here…" says two voices that sound both like Simon. "Uh…. Silver we have an issue."

I look at Simon on the ground and wonder why his voice also came from my shoulder. "What do you mean…." I turn my head to see yet another little green pony on my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, my worst fear is realized!" I jump back knocking the other Simon off my shoulder and right beside the original.

Simon stares at his second and pokes the new one. The other follows in turn and they continue to repeat this. "Silver Watch it's touching me!" The green pony begins to scream and run being pursued by himself which then turns into several more. "Have you heard the one about the pony with no friends!" Yells the pack of Simons"

I stand there dazed and confused until Celestia walks forward calmly. "Discord, stop this game." Her horn lights up and so does the gang of green ponies until they vanish in a puff of smoke all for the original.

"I think I just gave myself a heart attack…" The green pony begins to breathe heavily until he disappears too.

"Simon!" I yell and look at Celestia who shakes her head. I frown and look around. "Alright Discord, you have stolen the wrong secretary."

In a bigger puff of smoke, a creature begins to form. This creature appears through the smoke and at first I cannot make head or tails of him. After waiting, the smoke revealed a scary throne floating in the air. Upon the throne sat a create distorted beyond words. His head seemed like that of a pony, but the rest of his long body seemed to be made up of many different creatures. Luna had told me that Discord was a Draconequus but this was a sight for my pony eyes.

"Hello, Celestia…" Said a much less happy voice. "I guess you don't like parties anyway, but as you can see, your soldiers are quite in the spirit of things."

We turn around and to our shock, the soldiers had all been seated at tables. These tables were made of wheels of cheese and they were eating the table itself.

"Ponies! Gather your wits, he has placed you under a spell." Celestia and Luna yell trying to turn their comrades from their lunch. "Discord! Stop this!" Luna yells at the creature who is petting some kind of small animal.

I notice that that animal was no other than Simon. "Hey!" I yell, give back Simon now!"

"That's an odd name for a pony, isn't it? Although I didn't know they made them this size…" He simply sticks his tongue out at me. "Simon says nope HAHA"

I sigh and crack my neck. "Fine, I'll just come to collect him."

Discord looks down and laughs at my statement. "Uhm… hate to break it to you but your no Pegasus…. But I could make you into a chicken if you want." Simon growls at him and comments on his terrible pun. "Hey… down boy"

I tense my muscles and jump towards discord with all my might. In an instant, I am face to face with Discord whose Jaw has literally dropped. "I think you have something of mine"

I lash out at Discords face with my hoof but he gathers his wits just in time to teleport a few feet back and out of range. I fall back to the ground and land beside the princesses. Celestia just as shocked as Discord at what she had just witnessed.

"Sister, where did you find this pony?" Celestia asks looking at Luna who smiles and laughs.

"In the middle of the everfree, he is some kind of pony, isn't he. But I think it will get better, or at least a little flashier soon."

Discord looks at me and floats his jaw back to his face. "What was that! Where did this Stallion come from the circus?" He begins to enclose himself in a barrier of colorful balloons when Simon bites his hand. "Ouch!" Discord yells and lets Simon go who jumps through before the barrier closes.

"Simon says catch Simon!" The little green pony yells forming a ball in his decent to the ground.

I catch the miniature pony and place him on my shoulder. "Why don't you go inside Peace Maker where he doesn't get you, Simon. I'll get some revenge for you." The little green pony nods and absorbs himself into the sword.

I look up at the floating balloon fortress and unsheathe Peace Maker. "Princesses, why don't you prepare your weapon, I will deal with smiles here." The princesses nod and begin to concentrate.

I breathe in and hold my breath, concentrating until I stop motion entirely. "Let's see if your chaotic thoughts translate into some physical force tyrant."

I quickly jump above the fortress as the mismatched creature gazes upon me smiling. Preparing my blade and beginning my decent I took in the situation. It was apparent from just seeing what was before me that the fortress itself was not very strong. The issue was what Discord had in store.

"Let's see how full of it you are after I burst this charade of yours." Reaching the fortress, I slice into the balloons only to come to the realization that this was, in fact, floating gelatin. "What the hay?"

The creature simply waves at me as I slip through the gelatinous balloons and fall back to the ground. I growl and shake my hoof. "fight me like a pony your insane creature!"

And of course, with that, the gelatin balloon fortress begins to fall towards me. I jump out of the way only for it to move with me. "Well, that figures…. Well I guess I should cube it up for you"

I focus my aura and slash upwards sending ethereal blades like Lunas at the fortress. Upon making contact, the balloon bursts and gelatin is sent everywhere. Discord himself long gone from the fortress.

"Well, what a magnificent display Silver Watch," says the Chaotic being who is now standing beside me with an umbrella with no fabric so as to ruin the purpose of the device entirely. "You certainly know how to make some chaos of your own. What's the harm in a little disorder eh"

I walk up to him and frown. "I could care less about disorder, I have seen more than my share of chaotic rain. I'm only here because I promised Luna I would defeat you."

The disorderly being shrugs and sighs. "Well, when you do something so serious as promise little Luna I guess you have to obey" He forms a ball of green energy and points it at me. "Well what if she isn't around anymore eh"

I open my eyes wider realizing the danger Luna was in. Discord turns towards the blue princess and releases the attack at a ferocious speed. "Luna!"

_I cannot remember the last time I chose someone else over my own safety. It was my profession to perform best in any conditions, but I had no reason to do what I was about to. Yes, I do not particularly find a comrade being harmed as pleasant, but to risk harming my trained forms condition was simply not in my nature. Perhaps something was changing inside my soul._

_While my body began to move on its own, I saw once more the flame-engulfed world I had seen in my dreams. "I can't let you go before I must…"_

Chapter 8

_Time has always been a concept lost to me. As I have traveled many dimensions, it simply became unnecessary to keep track of the moments that passed. When my body was tired, I rested. It was until this moment that the motion of the worlds never stopped for anything. But on that day, as I desperately struggled to protect this pony, I became trapped in a low-speed world. My body was at a crawl, the situation became more and more present, and my thoughts became crammed with only one thing. I had to reach Luna…_

Moving faster than a normal pony could imagine, my body blurred as I threw myself towards Luna. Airborne, my hooves all stretched out at the blue pony I had fought with for so long. The energy ball that the creature had projected had almost reached the unsuspecting mare. I was not going to make it, I could not get in front of her or push her aside. Instead, an idea formed. An unfortunately painful plan that had to be my only option. I used a blast of energy from my hooves to project myself into the same path as the orb. Instead of my original intention, I was going to use my body to take the blow and push the ball into another path.

Princess Luna had been concentrating while her knight silver kept Discord at bay. She had been preparing her magic and interacting with their weapon with her sister. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pool of a red liquid. Worried for the worst, Luna looked up from what she was doing toward the fight. "Silver Watch!"

As she looked up, another glob of the liquid landed on her face. It smelled like cherries and to her relief seemed to be a sweet of sorts. Continuing to look up, the princess came eye to eye with a fearsome ball of energy. She tried to conjure a magic shield, but her magic strength had been placed in her task. Bracing for the impact, she covered herself with a wing and yelled to her sister.

"Sister, an attack is coming!"

Shielding herself and closing her eyes, she prepares for the worst. Yet, after several seconds she feels nothing. Until she hears a feather chilling scream and the sound of earth being torn into.

She looks up and sees a large crater of steaming earth to her right. At the end of the path lay a familiar earth pony. "Silver!"

The pain was certainly real, lacking any tricks or laughable moments. When my shoulder came in contact with the sphere, my whole body began to burn as I was absorbed into the attack. I was on fire from every fiber of my being and soon I blacked out.

Luna's form began to come to my eyes as I open them slowly. "Princess…are you ok?

The blue princess comes to view more clearly and I can see that she is crying. I shake my head and pick myself up. My body still sizzling in the most terrible of ways. My flesh having been cooked perfectly.

"Silver Watch! Please tell me your ok!" Luna exclaims as she rushes to my side already working on my wounds.

Feeling the nice effect of her magic, I finally come to my senses. I then think of how the princess would have faired if it were her. The answer painfully obvious. I strengthened myself and steadied my hooves. "Dammit that really, really hurts…" I look at Luna and the path it had been taking. "That was intended for you Luna"

The princess blinks and her expression changes from thankful to terrified. "If you hadn't I would have been unable to help my ponies…"

I blink and look at her. I couldn't believe what she had said. This pony was thinking not of her own demise, but of the fact that it would have meant something much worse to her ponies. Something I did not do myself. She cared for others before herself. "Luna, you are certainly worthy of my companionship. I am going to make this much easier for you."

With that, I begin to trot out of the crater and face Discord with my torn face. "Discord…"

The chaotic being was now playing with his teeth, trying to get some foreign object out from between them. He begins to smile upon hearing his voice and chuckles. "Well, I can't believe you survived that Luna." The disfigured villain looks towards the voice and frowns. "Well that's not fair Silver!, that was for Princess moon rump."

I slowly trot closer and form shooting star in my muzzle. "I'm no longer playing Discord."

The sword senses Discord and begins to slide open like many times before. This time, it opened two inches and then surrounds me in a bright light. "Interesting" I say as my body begins to heal revealing again the pocket watch on my flank and repairing me.

As I complete my revival, I step forward energy flowing from me. "Let's try again beast."

I vanish into thin air from my movements. My body behind the chaotic being. "Tag…"

Discord turns white not having been able to follow my movements. "Wait, please don't"

I thrust my hoof into his head planting his body onto the ground. "Is this what kind of punchline you were looking for…"

Discord chokes and spits up a strange colored liquid that I guessed was blood. "Surrender Discord or I will have to break a promise I'd rather not."

His breathing became strange and he blinks out of sight. I look around me and realize he has concealed himself. I close my eyes and begin to sense my surroundings once more. Unlike before, as if a heartbeat in the darkness, I sense a life moving randomly from place to place. This time above me.

" I won't let you get away demon…" I compress my energy and release a shockwave of energy covering the area causing a ripple where Discord lay in wait.

"Arrrrrgghhhh!" the creature yells becoming visible once more and falling to the ground not moving.

I trot forward slowly and examine Discords body. "Well, have you had enough Discord, give up before I do something permanent."

Discords breathing began to become calmer and he staggers to his feet looking at me with a trickle of blood coming from his eye. "HAHA, you got me Silver Watch! But this party is just getting started. If my jokes can't get to you, maybe my semi-serious tools can."

Discords demeanor had now changed from an expression of silly banter to that of a serious adversary. Yet somehow, he kept his chaotic aura. He tensed his body and began to surround himself in a dark aura.

"Don't be a fool Discord, you will only end up hurting yourself more."

Discord then began to laugh again and look at me. "Don't you know by now Silver, I always play the fool…" He then reaches out a claw and a weapon began to form. It seems to take the shape of an ax but its blade resembled that of a jester's hat. "Let's play"

I sigh and raise my blade. "Have it your way, I will just have to put you on a platter for the princesses.

Discord scoffs and rears back with his ax. "Well then, better get started pony." With that last word, he swung his blade creating a distortion heading straight for me.

I jump out of the way quickly as the ripple moves past ripping earth from the ground and erasing it from where it was. "Uhm, that's not good."

"your right, that's very much not good for a certain pony named Silver Watch." Discord says swinging again and then popping out of existence himself.

I jump to avoid the ripple and try and sense his presence which comes to me as being under me. Quickly I look down and see Discord smiling. He swings his blade upwards trapping me from escape. I once again use a blast of energy to push myself out of the way.

"Not bad fierce flanks, but what will you do when there's no earth to fall too." He smiles and charges his ax this time swinging towards the ground ripping up the earth leaving only a gigantic ripple, this time not vanishing after a moment.

My body began to fall into what seemed like certain destruction. I fell faster seeing the satisfied look of a monster who had just moments ago tried to destroy a pony I actually cared about.

"I'll tell the princess how you just left her for wherever it is your about to go!" Discord claps and prances in the air. "Bye now" He says in an evil tone.

Speeding down, I listened to his mocking and became angry. "You will tell her nothing but how much you wished you were dead…" I open my eyes now beaming with energy and look at Discord with a piercing gaze. As if a clear wall had formed under me, I simply halted in the air.

Looking up Discord could not see through the blinding light and as his vision adjusted, he gasped at what he saw. "That's not fair! Your just an earth pony!" Staring up at my ethereal wrapped form, Discord growled and slashed his weapon towards me.

I glanced at his efforts and simply glided out of its path. "No Discord, I am no mere Earth pony. In fact, I am no pony at all. I am the traverser an entity of destruction even you cannot imagine." With this, I smile and blink out of his sight to the air behind him. "Beg…"

The Draconequus flinched as he turned his head completely around to look at me. "What are you?" Discord turns around and scratches his chin. "It's clear you have some talent, but your little show means nothing. I am Discord, the Lord of Chaos! Did Celestia put you up to this oh I know how she loves a good prank Ha-Ha…"

My jaw drops seeing his demeanor has not changed. "I guess you really can't stop being a fool for even a moment. I would say your friends would miss you, but that's the real joke here isn't it Discord…"

For a moment, his laughing stopped and Discord stood up straight. "Well, I guess your right… But when I get the chance, I'm going to destroy all of yours silver watch" He snarled and seemed generally upset at my comment. Then a green flame engulfed him.

Suddenly his strength had been boosted and I could tell that he meant business this time. "Oh, so you're going to show your true abilities I see. Well, let's have at it Discord." I raised my blade and flew straight at him.

Discord burst from the column of fire wielding his ax and this time coming in for a close strike. Our blades clashed and ripples were sent in many directions distorting reality as we battled. I couldn't advance without running the risk of harming myself. So, as we continued to exchange blows, I put my back into a powerful swing that managed to send Discord flying back.

Taking a moment to breathe, I could not believe the effect that this creature had on his environment. The sky had become distorted to the point that I could not tell if it was night or day, or if we were truly in Equestria still. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a golden glow begin to appear. Looking at the glow, I could make out two ponies. Celestia and Luna were powering up their weapon it seemed. But how long before it was ready I could not tell.

I tried to yell at them but from behind, I was struck. I felt the ax rip into my neck and send me flying down. But as I fell, my body became numb and I could see many colors. It was like being underwater and spinning thousands of times. Finally, my trip ended with a solid piece of earth. I opened my eyes and couldn't focus. I slowly got up and looked at the twisted earth I had landed on. My neck had begun bleeding and I became sick. I stumbled and emptied my stomach contents on the ground. "Crap… I don't like that feeling at all."

I glanced up having felt a little better and growled at the creature. "I really want to kill you!"

Discord began to laugh and pointed at me. "What, didn't like the ride? I know some people get sick when they can't handle the experience." He then powered up his ax and threw a giant ripple towards me.

"Oh, hell no, that's not happening again." I focused my energy and point my hoof at Discord. The ground around me shook as I released a beam of light the size of a castle in the sky. "There, how's that for a ride."

I sat on my haunches slowly recovering my wits and healing my wound. "This was more than I expected to do this morning." As I finish, Simon pops onto my shoulder and begins to help heal me.

"Sweet Celestia that guy was stronger than we thought he was." Simon says looking at the destroyed landscape. "This used to be a field not a beach, right?"

I laugh as the soothing aura revives my body. "Yeah, but I think we're done after that blast, I hope I didn't go too far though."I begin to scan the sky for any signs of Discord but everything seems to have normalized."

"Well I guess that does it Silver," Simon says patting my wound and making me growl. After giving me an apologetic smile, he hopped off and sighed. "Kind of reminds me of usual endings"

I breathed in and nodded. "But today, their world lives on, let's go tell them the news." We begin to trot back over the hill when I hear a laugh from behind.

"What's all this about worlds living Silver?"

I jump back and see Discord standing a few feet from where I hit the ground. "Discord! How did you survive that?"

The Draconequus looked beaten and bruised. "Well not that you care about my health, but a good pocket dimension sure comes in handy when you're staring down death. Oh, and wow you really are strong, aren't you? A trickle of blood rolled down his arm as he frowned. "That really hurt me, and that's no laughing matter."

I chuckle myself. "But I have much more to give Discord, you look like your all out of one-liners too."

"Oh, your absolutely right, but you see, I will still win after you leave for your trip."

I snort and shake my head. "I must have really hit you hard if you think you can still win, and vacations are for tourists so…"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure Silver, I think you're going to jump right into this portal here." As he speaks, he snaps his finger and a portal to a dark place opens up.

"And why the buck would I do that?" I say shrugging

He giggles and snaps his fingers making Simon appear in his grasp. "Oh, I have a hunch." Without pause, Discord throws Simon threw the portal.

"Silver Watch!" The little green pony yells and he disappears into the dark portal.

"Simon!" I yell back as a rush forward and jump into the portal.

"That's right, fetch your little friend you pest" Discord whispers.

In the dark portal, I follow Simon and fly faster to catch up to him. I then turn around and fly as fast as possible trying to get back to the light. As I almost reach the exit, Discord pops his head in and waves. "Bye-Bye now" He begins to close the portal, but as he does I notice a golden glow in the background behind Discord.

"Luna…"

Chapter 9

"_There are many types of darkness in existence. The one that most are familiar with is that which comes at the end of a long day. The darkness eclipses the worlds and creatures seek shelter. Their fear justified in a sense by the unknown danger that often comes with the night. But this darkness is not to be feared. This darkness is natural and gives existence a time to rest and sometimes an opportunity to bask in the beauty of the night. The darkness that truly must be feared is the evil that conceals itself within the shadows of the night. Creatures who face this darkness had best know what lies within themselves lest they are tainted and cast into that darkness themselves, adding yet another wolf hunting mercilessly that which once they had. For me, however, I am not scared of what the darkness conceals. I have seen true darkness and its tricks. I am not scared because I am the most terrifying thing in the night."_

As we drifted, we were in complete silence taking in the world around us. Of course, it took little time as it was nothing but a space of darkness. Nothing even supported our bodies as we drifted into the void. I closed my eyes or at least assumed I did as nothing changed in my view. I sensed the life around us to no success. It was just me and Simon. "Where in existence are we even?"

Simon grabbed my leg and pulled himself onto my back. "I have no idea, but if we aren't careful, we could get really lost…I think we were sent into a pocket dimension or something" I could hear Simon scratching his head. "Can you sense any life Silver?"

I shake my head before realizing the little green pony couldn't see my movements. "I haven't yet, but maybe if I try further out." With this, I concentrate and double my search parameter. I registered nothing at even that rate but could tell the void kept expanding. "Maybe with this, it will work." I focus my aura and begin to glow illuminating myself and Simon. I focus again and send out a strong signal several miles in every direction around me. At first nothing but static, but as I kept it up, I finally hit something. But it wasn't really a life form, but voices of millions. "Wow, I don't know what it is, but it feels like there are millions of lives compressed into an area."

Simon squints and gasps. "Hey Silver! What about another door, I mean he sent us into a pocket dimension, so maybe there are other doors to get out." The green pony jumps up and down. "Oh yeah! Pocket dimension professor at your service!"

I laugh at his happiness and nod. "Good thinking little green, just don't give me any pop quizzes and your good with me." I charge myself and begin to rush towards the life source. "Let's go save a princess!"

Simon grabs my fur and straps himself in. "Woah! Don't you know how to drive this thing?" The little pony pulls my hair and his eyelids begin to tear up. "I am going to be so sick!"

I grin and continue to increase in speed. "Sorry Simon, this is a little far away and you know when you drive the first rule is let the horses run!" I chuckle and get serious as we make our way through the void like a comet in space. It continued to amaze me how despite the distance we covered, that the darkness just kept getting farther out. As we were nearing the area, a small sphere began to come into sight. Then another one followed by more and more seem to just pop into existence until we were in what seemed like an asteroid field of spheres. "What are these things?"

As we got closer to one of the small orbs, Simon shakily jumped off my shoulder and looked into the sphere. It was light blue and had a white aura circling it in many directions like a ring on a planet. It blinked softly in and out of view. "Woah… I um think you're going to want to look closer Silver." The little green pony drifts aside to let me, peer.

As I close one eye and stare into the sphere, I am amazed at what I see. These spheres were actually not doors back into Equestria. They were miniature worlds drifting in the darkness. "Simon, this is amazing, all of these worlds are just here and we are someplace in between dimensions. I guess it is a pocket dimension after all."

Simon gently taps the sphere and it acts as if it were a puddle, rippling around it. "So, are you saying we can get to other worlds from right here?" Simon glances at me curiously as to what it could mean.

I think for a moment and remember how we had gotten here. Not because of a silly ability that creature Discord had, but how we had gotten to Equestria. I also thought of how we had a job to do even if it wasn't of our own choosing. Simon looks at me and taps my leg. "Shouldn't we be trying to get back to Luna and Celestia so we can help them and tell them about this amazing place."

Looking into his eyes, I see his sparkling pupils full of a bright hope. I, however, did not remember the way it had felt in myself. But I did remember a certain blue pony and a dream of fiery destruction. "Yes Simon, we are going to help but not in the way you think. We should take this chance to leave Equestria…"

Simons' ears flipped back and he shakes his head in shock. "Uh what, but what about Discord, we have to help save Equestria!"

I frown and look at the little pony growling. "Simon, don't you get it! We are not saving anyone, we are just holding off the very thing we are going to do to them! We are murders, Simon, even if it's not our fault…" I look at the green pony who has now formed tears in his eyes.

"I know Silver…" He begins to cry and sob. "I don't want to do this any more than you, I mean this is my only reason for existing…" He looks at the sphere and frowns. "But do you think we're doing this universe a favor by packing up and going to it! His words stung and I look away. "Silver… I know you are afraid of being attached to Luna but you can't let our curse stop you from finding enjoyment… and the Silver I know wouldn't run away!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Simon! I could care less for Luna, she isn't strong, she isn't important, and I don't care about destroying her!" I look down and Simon is no longer crying.

"Silver Watch, I have known you for over two thousand years and for all of that time, the one thing you have never been is a liar. I mean look at you." The little pony drifts towards my face and wipes a tear from my eye. "See, even the destroyer of all can let down his wall once in a while."

Looking at his wet hoof sparked something inside of me, Simon had meant to show me something positive but to me, I saw an opening in my defenses. My entity had been compromised. "No… I cannot have feelings for these ponies." I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "Sorry Simon, but its better this way." Without warning, I grab Simon by the skin on his neck and start into the sphere. Simon yells at me but we begin to slip through the world. I see a bright light and grin. However, as we get about halfway through, everything stops. The light turns black and red lightning strikes us sending us back into the void convulsing. "Ahhhhh!"

"What happened!" I yell angry and releasing Simon from my mouth. He looks at me and frowns. It wasn't you was it?" I ask him but his face narrows as if to say I was both being accusative and a jerk. "But what went wrong?" As to answer, the void began to become windy and all the spheres begin to swirl around us. They spin so fast that they start to blur into single white and blue lines blinking on and off. The light begins to intensify until we are forced to look away and close our eyes.

As the light begins to fade, I open my eyes once more and feel a familiar firmness below my hooves. Blinking, my vision begins to clear and it's easy to see where we were now. Below my hooves, green grass grew and the chill of the air sent shivers up my spine. "Simon? Are you ok?"

I look down and the little green pony remained silent but looked at me with a worried expression. I took a moment to take in my surroundings and came to see that we were on a hill. It was clearly night time where we were and the stars shined brightly. Other hills and mountains covered the area and the moon was full. "How ominous… but why are we here?"

My body began to glow and a dark aura began to form around me. "Uh, Simon!" The little pony looked at me concerned but mad.

"Are you ok Silver? Not that I even care right now, but your looking kind of weird right now." He nudges the dark aura and it moves with his touch. "Yuck, that's creepy, can you turn it off?"

"Uh no I can't turn it off, I don't even know how I started it." I try and scrape the aura away but it billows up and then stops. But what happened next was perhaps the most sobering moment of my existence. From the aura, a black pony head appeared. It was a unicorn with piercing white eyes and a long black mane. It actually appeared to be similar to me. But as a grin appeared on its muzzle, I knew all to instantly what this creature was.

"Well hello there my associate, seems you have been up to no good, haven't you?" The dark voice said to me freezing Simon and my breathing. The shadowy pony began to detach itself from me and float around us. His bottom half still attached to my neck and he appeared as a ghost. He stared into my eyes piercing my soul and grinned. Out of the corner of our view, a small pebble hit the ghostly figure in the face.

Glancing to the side, Simon was looking up at him holding another small pebble. His voice was shaky and his body more so as he frowned and looked at the newly appeared creature. "Do not… touch…Silver". His body trembles as he begins to throw another pebble hitting his target in the eye.

The ghostly unicorn frowns and squints his eyes at Simon. "Begone servant." He waves his hoof and Simon begins to glow and by the look on his face he is clearly in pain. With a scream, my little green partner dissipates into energy and absorbs back into me.

"Simon! No!" I look at the creature and growl. "Dammit Silence, why are you doing this!" I look at the new form of Silence and grit my teeth. "Why are you here?"

The black aura had now become smoother into the shape of a pony that looked like me but rougher and sporting a horn. "Silver? Is that your new name? Well, its always good to have a fresh start now isn't it. However, what isn't very good is my Traverser trying to leave a universe without doing his job. I wonder what could make you do that?" He grips my face in his hooves and looks into my eyes. I feel him enter into my mind and flashes of my time in Equestria fill my mind. Finally, this search ends with the same dream I feared. In a snap, we come back to reality and I gasp for air. "Oh, interesting. Why don't you tell me who this Princess Luna is, you seem really fond of her?"

I catch my breath and look at Silence frowning. I do not have anything to say to you Silence."

"Oh really, it would seem you need to apologize for trying to leave Equestria, you know I haven't come for you yet. There is still much to learn of course. Maybe I should get rid of certain distractors, however, yes I believe you should extinguish that Luna Silver."

My eyes widened and I shake for what seemed like the first time in a thousand years. I couldn't handle the pressure Silence was putting on my mind and began to feel pain as he placed his energy into my mind. Shaking my head, I saw a flash of myself piercing Luna through with my sword and her body collapsing onto the ground. "No!, I will not kill Luna!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I finished only to see a sadistic grin forming.

Silence began to separate himself completely from me and stood a few feet in front of me. He glanced at the moon and then to me. "Oh, but Silver, you most certainly will. If not now, then when the time comes I will force you to do what you agreed too. What you sold your soul for."

I stood there listening to him and realized he was right yet again. I would be doing this job forever and the blood would always be on my hooves. As long as Silence was around, The Traverser would destroy. I see a little patch of burnt grass where Simon was before and kick the burnt area. I then think to myself. All the times before, I was always sent to Silences dwellings for our end of destruction meetings and Simon was never able to come forth. "Come to think of it, none of my weapons or powers would conjure either. But Simon had been right there so what if…" I stretch my hoof out and attempt to summon peacemaker and to my surprise, it appeared.

Silence turned around and looked at me curiously. "Traverser, are you paying attention? What are you doing?" He begins to walk towards me black aura coming from his snout.

I grin and a warm feeling emerges from inside me. "I will not let you destroy again!" I summon Shooting Star and immediately point it at Silence. The creature grins and shakes his head. My sword by some miracle begins to respond and does something it has done only a few other times. Instead of opening, the sword begins to crack and slowly dissolves releasing every ounce of power I have available. I feel amazing and my aura changes into a clear film around my body. My mane gently moves as if it was being blown in the wind and my eyes light up as if having caught fire. "Well, I knew it would come to this…"

Silence begins to laugh and I sense a great energy growing from inside him. "I think I will allow this tantrum, after all, I haven't stretched in many thousands of years young Traverser. I will let your trainings extent show for a bit." As he finishes, he begins to ascend upwards calmly awaiting my response. And I certainly give him one.

I know that if I hesitate, it will be over before it begins. I immediately unleash a fury of blows in his direction ripping into reality and distorting the space between us. He instantly dodges the attacks and sends a blast of his horn towards me. Instantly I teleport to his side unleashing an explosion from within myself covering more than a mile around us. The mountainside had been reduced to a crater bone chillingly familiar to my mind. Silence takes no time in regenerating and whispers something I cannot hear. My ears begin to bleed and my brain heats up instantly doing damage that would kill a normal stallion. Falling my body regenerates and I catch myself.

Looking for Silence seemed impossible as he had vanished from my sight. Then from in my mind, I could feel his presence eating at my brain. I concentrate my aura into my mind expelling him. "Do not go in there again!" I burst forwards colliding with him and sending us both flying backward. As we hit the ground, I roll onto my hooves as Silence forms himself once more. I clench my hoof and form an energy in it that shines and sparkles like a galaxy. Before he finishes recovering, I punch him in the face screaming the name of one of my fiercest attacks. "Take this Silence, Decimate Stardust!"

The hoof colliding with Silence begins a reaction of light and his whole form starts to glow and an explosion goes off destroying his body. I teleport high into the air as a mountain-sized chain of explosions eats away at the ground and the ghostly Silence. I knew that wouldn't be enough but it seemed to hurt him at least. As I thought, a few seconds later, a cloud of smoke formed and recreated Silence. "My that was a terrible attack you prepared, but I think I will remind you just where you stand in the scheme of things."

Silence teleport in front of me generating Trick Wish and quicker than I can see slices all four of my legs clean off. Shocked, I begin to fall to the ground hitting the soil hard and bleeding out. Slowly my body regenerated as Silence descended to the destroyed landscape. "hurts huh Silver? But not as much as the pain you will feel when you destroy the ponies you have come to actually care for. Its been a long time since you let your wall down hasn't it." He begins to trot forward and holds the sword at my throat. I will particularly enjoy slitting the throat of a certain Princess Luna."

My legs healed, I hear Silences words echo in my ears. I stand up and look at his bright white eyes. "I do not know how Silence, but I will defeat you in your actual form, and I refuse to let you destroy this world. And for now, I know that this isn't your strongest form. This one I can beat if I try a little." His head cocks to the side as I grin. "Fuck you Silence…"

I clap my hooves together and the world stops moving. Time had stopped for me and I was the only one able to move. Silence in his form could not pierce through this. So, with every last ounce of energy I could bring forth, touching Silences horn he begins to glow slowly dissolving. This particular technique was only usable when I was at my strongest and unrestricted. It erased a creature's existence on the cellular level putting them back into the world causing no more effect on the future. Of course, with an entity like Silence, I knew it would only have a certain amount of effect.

Silences essence faded away and time began once more. This time, I was put back into the void where I had started my dark journey. But even this did not last long as the darkness cracked and shattered as well. I found myself laying in the same field where the battle with discord began. My body felt heavy and I was losing consciousness. But as I began to slip away, I caught a glimpse of two regal sisters and a statue before them that looked very much like a Lord of chaos. "Thank goodness you're ok…Luna"

"_I had gained a glimpse of hope that day, a victory even a small one gives a creature the thought of a promising future. Of course, the long sought-after hope of a creature of destruction was doomed from the start. Soon I would feel a pain unlike any I had faced till now. The Traverser is not allowed a cherished moment, that rule became all to clear for me. The next event simply reminded me that my place was simply obeying and being Silent."_

Chapter 10

"_Regret is a virus. Your heart becomes weighed down by the consequences of your actions and there is no cure. The only chance for relief is to wait out the turmoil inside you hoping it does not swallow you before you have a chance to redeem yourself. I have many regrets; one particular regret is trying to leave a doomed world to forsake another. My judgment was clouded leading to a terrible mistake, but the consequences were not mine to bear. For this, I am sorry Simon." _

As my eyes began to open, the first sensation that came upon me was the calming smell of lavender. Into view came a solid wall of stone that I soon realized was a ceiling. I take a deep breath and rejuvenate my lungs. They ached but slowly gave into my commands. Sitting up, my body felt like it had been dormant and was still reawakening. It's clear that I am in a bed. Its linen pure white and its warmth comforting. I appear to be in a bedroom. Directly across the room, a small window lets light pierce the dark quarters and a sunbeam glistens on a vase filled with flowers and there the reason for the fragrance lies.

"I wonder how I got here?". Stretching my forearms and cracking my hooves I jump out of bed landing upright on my hooves. "Simon, Come out please." I request my companion's presence to no avail. "Uh, Simon, what's wrong?" I show concern wondering why the little green pony had not answered my call. I attempt to summon peacemaker and to my surprise, it isn't available either. With that, I attempted shooting star with no success. "Uh, what!"

As I was beginning to freak out, the door began to creak open showing the face of a young mare. "Master Silver Watch, are you awake?" The mare pushes the door in. She is wearing what appears to be maids' attire. "Are you feeling well, the Princesses will be pleasantly surprised to see your awake."

I turn and look at her confused. I shake my head and walk calmly over to the mare staring at her face and looking her up and down. She begins to make a nervous expression and I put my hoof on her shoulder. "Where am I…?" I ask in disorder from the quick turn of events.

She laughs a little and clears her throat. "Why my good pony, you are in the Castle of the Two sisters, home to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Don't you remember dear, the battle with Discord was over three weeks ago." Hesitantly backing up, she steps out to inform the princesses and bows to me respectfully.

"Three weeks!" I groan as I shake my head and slump to the ground. "Its been that long since I fought Discord. Since I fought with Silence." I think about what happened and the sudden realization made my blood run cold. "Did I really fight Silence…and win?" I begin to sweat thinking of just how strong his powers were. But after a moment, a piece of a puzzle made its way into place. "Simon!" I remember my faithful friend having stood up for me and being dismissed violently by Silence. "Oh no, he couldn't have…and my swords too…" I sit again trying to summon my swords and precious companion to no success. I remember the last time I saw him and realize how painful it must have been. In addition to his pain, he was also angry at me for what I had done. "Simon, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you and yet I caused you to lose so much."

As I lower my head in shameful remorse for my actions, the door creaks open once more. Glancing at the entrance my heart began to swell as a little green pony slowly trots in staring at me. I shake my head making sure what I had seen was no illusion and sure enough Simon is standing before me. Without a second thought, I gallop over to the little green pony. "Simon! You're ok!"

I prepare to embrace Simon but my partners' expression changed. It became more of a frown then feelings of thankfulness. Slowing my approach, I frown myself and look at my unhappy assistant. "Simon? It's me Silver, I'm so glad your…ok…" My joy quickly turns to horror as I look at the scarred muzzle of Simons. His face clearly changed from his previous joyful expression to that of torturous struggle.

Simon opened his mouth attempting to utter something to me but all that came out was a high-pitched exhaling sound. His face teared up as he covered his face with his tiny forehooves. His trembling made a pit form inside me as I reached to comfort him. My attempt was met with a slap as Simon stared at me angrily. "Simon I, I didn't know this would happen. You have to believe me little green…"

As if rejecting my words, he pointed at me with a cold expression and then back to his injured throat. He mouthed something and I got the message very clearly. "I'm a monster… but Simon we both fought Silence together…"

At that moment Princess Luna's voice echoed through the hallways. "Finally, he has been in slumber for so long." Hooves began to grow closer and closer.

Simon trotted up to me and stared into my eyes. He turned his head towards to door and voices and glared back at me. His body began to flicker and more tears slid down his face. As his energy faded, he mouthed one more eerie thing. "Were we really together?" And as his words donned on me, he had finished absorbing back into my body as in reverse of Silences smoky form.

Standing in disbelief I could find no words to describe my feelings. Simon had lost his voice. His happy personality seemed to be long gone and his stale jokes had vanished as if they never existed. "Oh Simon, I have caused your suffering. I am a monster. What is this deep weight that causes these unshakeable hooves to tremble?"

"That Silver Watch is quilt." Quickly looking up the forms of Celestia and Luna standing in respectful silence. Celestia continues her speech as she moves toward me. "The green pony was found in a similar state as yours but suffered severe injury to his throat. Our medical ponies could not help him as his body seemed to be made of what I suppose we can call magic. I do not know what happened between you two, but it seems you have made a mistake costing your partner dearly Silver."

My head hung in shame. "We faced an enemy far stronger than we were prepared, Celestia. I caused the fight and he tried to protect me…but his voice was something worth so much." I shed a tear but looked up as the Princess had placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Silver Watch, what has happened cannot change but the future bares fruit in time. I am sure your friend will come to forgive you even for this." She firmly smiled "But for now, let me be the first to say thank you for helping save Equestria from the evil Discord."

I give a nod and see Luna begin to approach me. As I open my mouth to speak, I am pulled into a tight hug. I am shocked and unprepared for the experience as I lightly pat her shoulder. "Silver, I cannot thank thee enough for helping save our ponies, and I am so grateful you are unharmed."

A small snicker is heard as Luna continues to embrace her hero. "Perhaps Silver Watch would like to breathe?" The blue alicorn quickly releases me blushing and clears her throat nodding. Celestia begins to exit the room but turns once more before making her exit. "When you are ready, there is a feast waiting in your honor Silver Watch."

As she exits Luna looks at me seriously and breaths in deeply. Her blue main gently billows and her eyes shine brightly. She gracefully bows. "My knight Silver Watch, I cannot thank you enough for your efforts in battle and your help saving Equestria. I also owe you a life debt for saving me. Please ask anything of me." She stares up at me expecting a reply.

I step back unsure of how to respond. "Wait, Luna, please do not bow to me. I just did what I wanted too." The blue princess rises with a joyful smile. "I am happy that I could save somepony Luna, that's enough for my soul."

She tilts her head slightly and raises an eyebrow. "You ask for nothing for this great deed? If you desired a fortune you should have it, if you wish a mare to wed, it will be arranged." She moves toward the window and points out towards the land. "This kingdom has riches that could be yours if you simply say the word Silver. Do you still desire nothing?"

Following her lead, I walk to the window and gaze at the land before me. There were green pastures and buildings to be seen everywhere. The kingdom was in a time of prosperity. I could make out many ponies attending to their daily work and foals playing with one another. "Yes Luna, I am not a pony who usually brings good fortune. I think this fact is plenty for my sake." I continue to gaze at the land and my eyes fall upon a curious statue. I narrow my gaze and to my astonishment, the stone structure is in the shape of Discord. "What is that?"

Luna adjusts her glance to match mine and nods her head. "Oh yes, I suppose you did not get to see the end of the creature. When you were taken into the portal, my sister and I had finally finished working on our secret weapon. The Elements of harmony lent us their power and, in a power blinded state, Discord gave us the chance to try our newfound weapon. To his surprise, the elements were strong enough to turn him into the statue before us now. Even with such tremendous power, the magic of friendship was enough to defeat him."

I listened to her story wondering if this magic of friendship was something I had ever had with another pony. I would think if anypony Simon would be the closest thing to a friend I have ever had. I glance at the blue alicorn and raise an eyebrow. "I wonder"

Luna tilts her head to the side at my out of context statement. "Um, Excuse me Silver?"

I notice she is addressing me as I am staring at her face blankly. "Oh, my apologies Luna. I was in thought. Nothing to be concerned over." She appears to want to speak once more as a rumbling in my stomach calls us to realization. "Uhhhhh"

The princess begins to snicker and covers her muzzle as she goes into a fit of laughter. "Oh, ha-ha, my Silver, my apologies but it seems a certain pony is ready for their feast. Let us be going to dinner." She calms herself and starts to exit the room.

I follow Luna down a twisting staircase and into a wide corridor. We come to a large wooden double door emblazed with the two sister's cutie marks on each side. I realize that until now, I had only seen the princesses as warriors leading their ponies, but as I was dwarfed by the size of their home, I began to realize how much they meant to their ponies. They were symbols of power and beauty to their ponies. Their cutie marks were everywhere and everything was pristine. These two ponies were in charge of the very moon and sun in the sky. I would dare say they are more like all-powerful beings to these ponies of Equestria.

Stepping through the great doors, I came face to face with the maid from earlier. "Why master Silver Watch, I do believe we have some clothes ready for dinner, please follow these gentlecolts and they will help you into them."

I stop for a moment and look at Luna who simply grins and waves goodbye to me. "Wait, Luna…. I do not do fancy clothes. I refuse to wear anything that restricts my ability to fight."

The maid looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Master Silver Watch, I do believe you are being unreasonable, do you wish to ruin this evenings activity?" I blink and begin to speak but am interrupted before I can continue. "Would you shame the princesses?" Again, attempting to answer only lead to more tongue lashing. "Would you make this poor mares' passion to serve you to my best ability go to waste?"

Immediately feeling a deep pit in my soul from this mare, I shake my hooves to desperately get my point across. "Of course not!"

The mare breaths in slightly and then clears her throat. "Very good then, boys take him to the bath."

I gasp as the two butler ponies begin to drag me away. "Bath! Wait what just happened here? I am Silver Watch! The strongest pony there is, I will not be treated to such tortures!"

As the ponies drag me away, the maid lets out a "That's nice dear" as they close the doors behind us and remind me to stop scratching the floor.

Before long, the terrible experience was over and sadly I was dressed in a very fine cloak that had what I was told was the crest of the royal guard. Along with that, I was given a chest plate and boots. Finally, I had found myself in the banquet hall. I sat at the very end next to a large golden and slightly smaller blue chair. It was clear what ponies they were meant for as by the color and cutie mark. Around the table, other ponies had been seated and at times they would introduce themselves and tell me their title and such. I was curious as to where the food would be found as a trumpet sounded and a stallion began to speak.

"All rise for your majesties the Two royal Princesses. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." On cue, everypony rose and bowed as the two princesses entered the room. Celestia entered first and the dress blew me away. It was pristine white and complimented her pink mane perfectly. It had diamonds here and there reflecting itself unto all objects. As to be expected, the princesses' attire also had a chest plate with her cutie mark very clearly showing. But what was most noticeable was the flames coming from the dressing area covering her fetlocks. Clearly demonstrating her atonement to the fiery sun.

She entered and stood as the door swung open once more. With a chilling breeze, Luna began to trot towards her respective spot. My eyes became entranced with her attire. Her dress was a clear material that highlighted her coat and sparkled. It was as if somepony had collected the fallen dewdrops and woven them into a beautiful dress for the princess of the night. Her chest piece glistened and cast her cutie mark toward onlookers. And to tie it off, the material around her fetlocks seemed to create a cool mist around her. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that she was a creature as graceful as she was formidable. As she glanced at the table, the faintest sign of a frown appeared and I suspect my trained eyes were one of the only to catch it. I was curious as to why this could be, but I could hear talking down the table. Glancing to the area of its effect, I noticed that not only had the one, but many of the ponies had begun to talk amongst each other and not look at Luna.

I could not believe what was happening but it made me wonder. Luna eventually made her way to her chair and Celestia knocked her hoof on the table quieting everypony. "Good ponies of Equestria, it is with great pleasure this night that we present to you the savior of our Land. Princess Lunas personal Knight, Sir Silver Watch!"

The crowd began to cheer and stamp their hooves as I began to blush. "Oh, well uh thank you, it's no big deal really." I began to sweat not knowing what to say and I looked at Luna who began to speak.

"Silver Watch has aided us in the defeat of Discord and now we shall feast in his honor. Let us begin!"

At that very moment, butlers and maids began to enter carrying trays of delectable treats and drinks. I could not remember the last time I had eaten such a fine meal. As we ate, the princesses talked to me and looked at me very seriously.

Celestia cleared her throat and began to speak to me with a tone that made me sit at attention. "Silver Watch, the cloak you are wearing is not simply for decoration. As a knight, you already defend the kingdom from harm, but what you wear is the cloak of the royal Canterlot guards. It was clear from the battle with Discord that our ponies need a skilled leader to train them while we run the kingdom. We would like to ask you a favor."

Luna chimes in and smiles. "Silver Watch, we would like to appoint you as the new Captain of the royal guard. What do you say?"

I shake my head and clear the lump in my throat. I think for a moment about the truth behind my being in this world. The destruction I am sure to bring and the dream I had about Luna. "Princesses, I appreciate the offer, but I do not believe myself to be a good choice for this…"

Luna speaks up and holds a hoof to mine. "Silver, I know you have many secrets and posses' power that is not understood by ponies. But I truly believe that does not matter. Your heart is pure and you have proven yourself.

A sinking feeling begins to form in my gut as I think about her words. My heart could not be pure. After the countless lives, I ended even if being forced to do so. The images of trying to leave this world and selfishly endanger another filled my mind along with the pain I had caused Simon. But as I almost leave the table, a certain green ponies words run through my mind. "Silver… I know you're afraid of being attached to Luna but you can't let our curse stop you from finding enjoyment…and the Silver I know wouldn't run!"

Suddenly my mind became focused and I knew what I had to do. I stared up at the princesses confidently and smiled. "I will do it, but don't think just anypony will make it in my guard."

The two sisters looked at each other and Celestia rises causing the room to fall silent. "I am allowed this night to tell you more good news. Our hero Sir Silver Watch has accepted the job as Captain of the royal guard. Let his work be successful and to the betterment of Equestria!" Once again, the room shook with cheers and for the rest of the night, we enjoyed ourselves. And for once, I believe I had been truly happy for just a moment.

"_After that night, I quickly began my work as captain. The leader prior to me, Arch Light had been given a new position below me and I began to train the soldiers in my ways of fighting. I took inventory of the guards and came to find that among the whole kingdom, there were two thousand royal guards. I quickly destroyed the doctrine that allowed this and created one that allowed for only two hundred members of the royal guard. I also made it where ponies other than unicorns could serve as well. Before I was done, only about twenty-five of the original guard remained. With my new special force, I trained day in and day out making them into my elite fighting unit. The rest were relocated into jobs they were more suited for. But at some point, the end of my rein began to begin._

Early in the morning, I had just finished warming up the third regiment of my stallions when one of my commanders informed me that I had a visitor. Giving the soldiers a chance to rest, I turn to see non-other than Arch Light glaring at me.

"Well, if it isn't Silver Watch, the hero of Equestria and personal knight to Princess Luna. I can't believe I lost my job because of some foal like you." He walks towards me putting his nose to mine. "I can't stand it anymore. I challenge you to a duel for the right as captain."

One of the Stallions begins to step forward in anger but I hold up my hoof. "Arch Light, you are no longer a member of the royal guard. You have no right to challenge. I am curious, however. When King Sombra attacked our kingdom, did my guards not defeat his army in the time it takes a filly to each an apple? I do not see anything but greed in your eyes for power Arch Light."

The old stallion snarls and pulls his sword from its sheath. "As the former captain, I wager my title for a chance to take yours. The other guards look around and to me as if wondering what to do.

I sigh and conjure peacemaker. "Fine, it's not that I wish to fight you or anything, but my soldiers actually have a wager going as to how long you could last against me so why now." I back up and bow to him. "At your leaser Arch Light"

The old stallion performs a weak bow and quickly advances towards me. His form was good, but his movements sluggish and predictable. I begin to block his slashes and easily push him into a corner. "I'll let you know as a favor to your time as captain Arch Light. The reason you were replaced was simply that of your age, do you not realize the effect your years have had?"

The old stallion grumbles and his horn lights up. His body disappears into the air. I look around and hear screaming to my side. I look over my shoulder to see my men running and yelling something. Their faces terrified and heads looking up. I look in the same direction to see the old stallion hovering high above and to my amazement he had conjured giant boulders and hurled them towards me.

"Chew on this whippersnapper." The old man pushed the large stones with his magic causing them to catch fire from the speed. My reaction is to protect my soldiers. I summon my aura and transmit it to my sword With a few swift slashes, the stones turn to rubble. Within the rubble, Arch Light once again begins to glow and the tiny shards are sent at blinding speed towards me. I cover my face and take the hit. Little shard of what felt like hot iron riddle my coat with damage.

From behind Arch Light appears as the rain of rubble subsides going for my hind end. I smile and turn to match his sword. I smile big and force him back. "Well, one thing is for certain, none of my soldiers can do that. You still have some buck left in you I see."

The old stallion begins to breath hard but begins to walk forward. "Well…I think… you will appreciate a little kid." He charges his horn and prepares to fire a large amount of energy. That instant I feel a change in his body and sense his life energy. It's on the verge of collapsing from the strain.

I get serious for a moment and accelerate to Arch Light placing my blade at his throat in an instant. "Stand down now!" I yell at the top of my voice causing trees and the ground around me to shake. The old stallion blinks and losses concentration. His spell breaks and his breathing become slow.

"I…Concede." The old pony says hesitantly but soon lowers his head as I remove the sword. "I really have lost my touch." He slumps down and throws his sword to the side. "I guess retirement really is in order."

Watching Arch Light, I notice the crowd that had scattered finally forming back again. I begin to hear cheering but its not for the victor. From the group, a Pegasus yells. "Whew! Arch Light! You really kicked flank there!" The rest of the soldiers join in and begin to stamp their hooves in respect for the old stallion. "That's our old captain, you sure showed Captain Silver Watch how to party!"

The old stallion looks up and sees the crowd gathering to praise him. They help him up and salute him. The amazed look on his face stood out like a tree in a grassy field. "What? But I lost so terribly, and I was disrespectful to Captain Silver Watch…"

I take the chance to interject and reach to shake hooves with Arch Light who looks at me with uncertainty. "These are still your comrades Arch Light. They have a respect for you that is undying. You have a great amount of power and in your day, I can see how fearful a force you must have been. Give them something to remember for this day too.

The frown the stallion had been wearing slowly turned to a faint smile and a look of pride. The old pony stood up on his four hooves and cleared his throat. "You sorry lot better shape up or Captain Silver Watch will have your swords for sure! And you best hope he doesn't call me either!" Arch Light reaches forward and shakes my hoof. "Thank you, Silver" With more cheering from the crowd, the soldiers begin to return to their normal posts and training.

As we are trotting back into the courtyard, a soldier yells. "Princess Celestia is here!" With that, every single member of staff, soldiers, and bystanders come to a halt and bow to their ruler. I catch sight of her flying in our direction and bow alongside the old stallion.

"Arch Light!" The princess shouts in her royal Canterlot voice. The pony landing before us wore a stern expression directed at the old captain. Arch Light cringes when he hears his name and clears a lump in his throat as she throws her words at him. " I cannot believe you would not only disrespect Silver Watches authority and my decision to replace you but to attack the captain is unbelievable."

Celestia continues to chastise him and I begin to see her conversation heading to a negative area for Arch Bright. So, I quickly interject. "Actually Celestia, it was by my order that the previous captain does such a thing. I asked him in secret to start a scene and show the troops what even older soldiers are capable of." I become silent and look at her hoping that she bought it.

She stops her rant and stares at me contemplating. "Arch Light, is this the truth?" The old stallion looks up and to me. I nod to him and it appears he has caught on. With a hesitant pause, he reassures her and smiles.

"Yes princess, I may be old but this horn still knows its way around a brawl or two. These whippersnappers think that they are indestructible just because they're young. Somepony had to show them the way it is." He puts a hoof around my neck. "Captain Silver Watch had a brilliant idea if I do say so myself."

Celestia breaths in and slowly exhales. "Well, if that's all there is to this, then I suppose I nothing else to say but good work to the both of you. Arch Light, have you come to realize just how strong our captain truly is?" Her stern look had turned to one of excitement and she began to stretch.

"Yes, your highness, I gave him everything I had and he took it without a single injury. I am quite amazed, to be honest. How strong he must be is even unimaginable to me. Perhaps he could even match your highness in combat."

At this point, Celestia is glowing with energy and she smirks as she nods. "Yes, I actually would like to make a point as to his durability. "Would you please take a position over there Silver?" The guards gather behind Celestia and Arch Light as I make my way to the front of the crowd and begin to ascend up into the air. Many gasps are heard including from the past captain. I come to a stop and watch as Celestia turns. "Fellow citizens and soldiers of Equestria. The captain of the royal guard represents more than strength. The captain represents the resilience of pony kind and our choice to stand for what we cherish. She turns around and with a moments charge, blasts me with a gigantic solar ray. It is so bright the world around it turns pitch black. The stone beneath her feet begins to boil and silence falls upon the area. After a moment, the ray ceases and the bystanders look up prepared to see the empty space where their captain was moments ago. To their astonishment, my body while steaming was in perfect shape. I slowly descended and with a climatic build, faced the crowd with eyes wide and proud. Celestia turns once more opening her pristine wings. "Neither Discord nor King Sombra could break our pony pride, our captain and Equestria stands strong in the face of any threat, remember that!"

As she finishes her speech, an eruption of cheers and whistles tells me that Celestia is a true leader to her ponies. They respect her and cherish her. I trot over to her and raise my head to look into her eyes. "You know, if you want to raise morale, you could just have given away free apple cider."

The white pony laughs and looks at me. "Yes, I suppose that might work. But they need to see there is more than me and my sister who can watch over them." Celestia begins to walk forward and waves her wing for me to follow her. "I actually had another purpose in coming here today, I would like for you to do something for me Silver Watch." She lowers her gaze and looks around. "It concerns my sister Luna."

My face shows confusion but I wonder what concerns the princess of the sun has for the princess of the night. I trot in front of Celestia and raise my hoof. "Does this have something to do with the fall of the crystal empire?" I peer into her eyes.

"Well… it seems to have started around that time yes. But she has been acting more and more distant lately. And there have been these strange ponies meeting with her. She refuses to talk about it and shuts me out when I question her. My dear sister has simply been off for some time now." She rubs her eye with a hoof and it appears she is on the verge of tears.

"Hold on Celestia, don't worry. I am sure that there is something going on that we simply have not seen. As for the strange ponies, I have noticed them myself. I cannot get close to them to ask and they seem to vanish out of nowhere. But I have noticed that they only come to speak with her at night and all where dark cloaks and hoods." I look at Celestia realizing I did nothing to improve the situation. "I mean…what can I do to help princess?"

Celestia dries her eyes and looks at me. "Well, Luna trusts you Silver, she trusts you more than even myself I would dare say. I don't want you to confront her, I just want you to accompany her tomorrow in shopping for some supplies. Nothing hard, I just think it might be good for health."

I think for a moment and nod. "Perhaps so, I would be happy to spend some time with Luna again. Its been a while since we have trained."

Celestia begins to enter the castle and turns to me. "Well, there shouldn't be any fights in the middle of town Captain. And nothing more promiscuous either." I look at her with a confused face mouthing the word slowly. She laughs and begins to close the door. "Enjoy your trip Silver, please look after my dear sister." With that, she closes the door and I am left wondering what Celestia had meant.

"_That night I had thought some more about the troubles Luna had been facing but decided tomorrow would come soon enough. I looked around my new room fitted for the royal captain and think about the past few months. I had been promoted to the captain of the royal guard, trained an elite army to defend Equestria, fought the Crystal Empires corrupt forces, and made myself a place here in Equestria. I also had some regrets of course. Since I awoke from my battle with discord, I have yet to see my friend Simon again. I can feel him, but he never comes out anymore. I fear he has lost faith in me. A faith I truly do not deserve. For now, I thought that I would find myself resting for the day ahead. I could not have known what was to come for my friend."_

The next evening, I took the rest of the day off from training and met Luna at the castle gates. As she made her appearance, the princesses mind seemed to be elsewhere. She nods to me and we begin to trot towards the village shopping center. I hear Luna clear her throat. "It has been many moons Silver, how have you been?"

I begin to feel at ease. Perhaps she is nervous after being away for so long. "I am well Luna; the guard is doing excellent and has shown great progress." She looks at me and raises a brow insisting that I tell her more. "But you already knew that…I guess it's been some time since I have spoken to or even seen Simon." I take a breath and look at her. "What about you?"

"It has been very uneventful in the night, ponies have not had much trouble in their dreams as they had when Discord was in power. They do not need me as much as they once had." She frowns just a little but shakes her head. "But tis not a bad thing to have peace of mind. I suppose you understand silver."

"Of course, Luna, speaking of peace of mind, why don't we get down to business before we lose track of time." She nods. I wave a hoof to let her take the first step and we are off. We quickly make our way to the entrance of the market and what a sight it is. Ponies everywhere were haggling and eating dinner. The market had a pulse that could be felt through the streets. Pony wares were being bought and traded so fast it would make your head spin to watch it. "Goodness, I think this is a little scary."

Luna laughs and waves to some foals running past. "The mighty captain scared of shopping. How will our country survive if Silver Watch is defeated by a salespony?" She continues to tease as I pay her no attention.

In the distance, I see our destination. The quill Shop was a standalone building on the edge of the market. It seemed to be a bit run down and its sign was hanging from only one of the hinges. "Oh Luna, we are here. Think you can focus princess?" I turned around to find Luna nowhere to be found. "Luna?" I quickly looked through the crown and jumped into the air to get a better view. "Oh, Horsefeathers, I lost a princess."

"Quills!" The loud voice of Luna yelled from behind me. Swiftly turning to see Luna by the door with her wings flared. "This is the important shopping sister had for me? Does she not think I am capable of more than simple tasks as this?" She turns to me. "What is Celestia thinking?"

Stepping forward I place my hoof on her shoulder mostly so I can keep her in sight. "Luna, maybe she just wanted you to take a break and do something that's not stressful," I remember Celestia mentioning Luna's trust in me. "And maybe she wanted you to spend some time with a friend." I straighten up and smile as big as I can. "Yep, definitely a kind gesture."

Luna begins to calm down and places a hoof on the door. "Perhaps you are right Silver, but sister has always treated me like a foal. It's very tiring." She pushes the door in making the doorbell chime. She starts to enter but stops and looks at me. "And I am glad to have gotten to spend some time with you Silver Watch." She smiles and enters the store.

I blink for a moment hearing the happy words of Luna. I catch my mouth as it starts to hang open and smile brightly once more. I felt a warm fuzziness in my chest and tried to scratch the area. "What is this odd feeling?" I hear the doorbell once more and realize I have been left. Shaking my head to focus once more, I push the door and see the shop. It is a quiet little room with only a few items on display. A closer inspection shows that the only thing in the store was different types of quills. The displays were dusty and stocked very full with their product. Looking around I see Luna talking to an old stallion. I trot over and listen.

The old stallion wears a warm smile. "Princess Luna, it's been many moons since you stepped hoof in my shop. I only wish I could say it has been a pleasant time since then." Luna looks around noticing the dust and frowns. "Don't worry princess, these things happen as you know. Quills last a long time and not enough ponies need our services anymore."

Luna gives him an order form and he takes it beginning to get her things. "I don't understand, were you not in the middle of expanding your business? She notices a pamphlet covered in dust. Using her magic, she unfolded the parchment while covering her face from the dust. "Ah yes, were you not making these sofas part of your business?"

Handing Luna the bag of quills, he looks at her with soft and weary eyes. "yes, well that was our plan, but then the war with the crystal empire began and as you know there is no longer a supplier. We found a distributor in Saddle Arabia, but by the time we could reach them, we ran out of funds." He removes his spectacles and wipes them. "Someponies businesses thrived because of the war, but others were pushed out. We should have closed our doors many moons ago."

Listening to the story, I begin to think about my part in the war. I felt guilty that even though we had won, certain ponies still faced the aftermath of the conflict. I step forward and bring out a bag of gold coins. "Excuse me, but would this be enough to put you back in business?" I pour the contents onto the counter and watch as the old stallions' eyes widen.

"Why yes! But good pony I couldn't take these hard-earned bits from you." Luna looks at us in awe but says nothing. I place a hoof on the stallion and smirk. "Call it an investment in a good business. I'll even take ownership in the business if it would make you more comfortable accepting them."

The stallion thinks hard for a few moments and then extends a hoof. "I am Ink Blot, what's your name partner?" We eagerly shake hands and he writes something down on a piece of parchment. "This is written proof that you are an owner of what will soon be known as the quills and Sofa shop." He then reaches down and brings out a golden quill. "And this will serve as a reminder that you helped this old stallion keep his dream alive."

After talking for a bit, we wave goodbye to Inkblot and look for something to eat. Luna suggests a place and we make our way over. As we are trotting, Luna stops. I turn to her and tilt my ears. "Silver Watch, I don't know how you keep doing it, but the pony I met in that clearing has changed so much."

I scratch my head and laugh. "I don't know Luna, I can still beat you with one hoof." I smile as we are seated and begin to think truly about her words. I begin to think to myself as Luna orders her food. "Had I really changed? I have not stopped the end of this world and caused my partner to suffer. Could I really have made progress?" Images of the dark world where I attempted to drag Simon with me came quickly to my mind. Looking at Luna I could see another pony that I had learned to trust despite my personal decision never to let any other creatures into my heart. I did not trust Simon when it meant the most, I could not do the same to Luna. "Uhm, Luna…"

The waitress and Luna looked at me and the pony smirked as she looked back and forth between us. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Luna thanked her and placed both front hooves on the table raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Silver? You have been awful quiet for a while. Is anything bothering you?" She sits up in her chair and sips at her water.

I take a deep breath and look to the side of the glass at the moisture forming on the outside slowly sliding to the bottom of the glass only to fall when it made its way down. "You see Luna… I have not been completely honest with you." The princess seems to be taken aback but does not say a word. I take this as a hint to keep going. "During the battle of Discord, I did not tell you what happened when we were sucked into the void. When I and Simon were in there, we found these portals. They were to other worlds."

Luna takes a breath and sighs. "Silver Watch, Celestia and I are already aware of such worlds. You need not feel ashamed of your secrecy." She takes another sip as the waitress brings us our meal. She bites into her sandwich and continues. "When we first discovered these, we were truly unsure of what to do. I understand."

"No Luna… it's not that we found these worlds, but when we found them, I saw them as a way out. A chance to get away from Equestria and you forever. And I almost did but it failed causing Simon those injuries…" I lower my head in shame wondering how much pain I must have caused Luna just now. But to my surprise, I felt a wing tip brush my mane.

"Silver… you are a pony of mystery to me and yet you have helped Equestria time and time again. I know there are many things you have not told me. I trust that as a friend you will tell me when you feel it is time."

I thrust my head up looking at the alicorn before me. The moonlight glistened off her fur and feathers. She wore a soft smile that gave off a feeling of understanding. "Luna… you're not furious or saddened?" I take a gulp of water to relieve the dryness in my throat. She nods holding my sandwich to her mouth and taking a bite. "Well, I guess we really are friends aren't we Luna?"

The princess nods and crams to sandwich into my mouth. "That we are Silver" Smiling, we finish our meal and talk for a long time.

"Luna, while we are telling each other things, I just want you to know that Celestia asked me to come today."

Luna shifts in her seat. "I see, and why is my sister so insistent that I need a bodyguard?"

I explain that Celestia had worried about Luna's behavior and that she had been growing distant. "Luna, I have also noticed that you have been slightly off lately. Is there anything on your mind that I can help with?" I place my hoof on hers. "I can help if possible."

Luna shakes her head but frowns. "No… its nothing to be concerned about."

Having just gotten through one of the things weighing me down, I frowned and raises my voice. "Luna, if you have something you need to get off your wings, you can tell me." The princes said nothing and stared at her plate. "Luna! Didn't we just have the friendship talk!"

She looks at me and I see a tear running down her face. "Silver, it's not something I wish to discuss."

At this point, I am practically screaming when I ask the one thing Celestia had forbidden me from speaking of. My eyes were bloodshot and I could not hold back. "Is this about those weird ponies you're always meeting with at night?" Realizing my mistake, I quickly try to backtrack. "Luna, I didn't mean to say that…"

Luna jumps to her feat tears shedding from her face. "You are just like the rest of these ponies Silver! I thought you were different living in the same world as I, but you are just like all the other ponies praising the sunny day!"

At the moment, I sensed a great rage inside Luna. The anger and what felt like sadness had welled up and for just a moment, I began to sweat from the power I sensed. "Luna please let me help."

Without hesitation, Luna opened her wings and with an angry glare begins to fly into the night. I immediately try to fly after her but she turns around and sends a massive magical blast my way. I dodge and look in shock at my only moments ago friend. When I glanced up at Luna again, I could see something oddly familiar. The eyes that moments ago were warm and sympathetic were piercing and looked like those of a serpent. Without another word, she turned and vanished into the darkness. "Luna…"

"_After that night, I made my way to Celestia to try and explain what had happened. How I had made the mistake of backing Luna into a corner and the powerful feelings that dwelled in her heart. I tried to make her understand that her sister needed her. But to my surprise, Celestia did not take my warning seriously. I feared that we would lose Luna to worse than simply having her feelings hurt. For months I tried to reach out to her to no avail. She eventually began to shut herself in her tower and only came out to meet with her cloaked ponies. They came and vanished swiftly shedding no light on Luna's troubles. It was until that fateful night that I truly realized how much the princess of the night had fallen to darkness._

I am awoken swiftly by the crashing thunder outside the castle. I make my way to the shutters and push them closed once more. Gazing up at the sky I could see a full moon. I found it strange to see the moon so clearly with such a terrible storm roaring. What more, I spied not a single storm cloud to produce the rain. "How odd, this is not usual of the Pegasus to have such violent weather." I decide to get a glass of water and exit my chambers. When I do, I am greeted by one of my guards. "Silver Mace, when did you get assigned to night duty?"

As I continue towards the kitchen, the guard laughs. "Captain, it's not night duty anymore."

His words stop me in my tracks and I begin to think. "Why hasn't Celestia raised the sun? And why hasn't Luna lowered her moon? As to answer my questions, the castle begins to shake. I see from a window nearby a flash of light. This was no lightning, it was the light from a high concentration of magic. More specifically, a magical blast. And as if sending more nostalgic energy my way, my hair stood on end when a surge of dark energy coursed through the castle. It immediately brought me back to the time Luna had gotten angry at me. "Oh no, what have you done Luna…?"

Finding the exit, I quickly fly up and survey the area. In the distance, two magical forces clash illuminating the sky. I can sense the power of Celestia and the twisted remains of what I was sure was Luna. With as much speed as I can, I race to the sight of the conflict to find a horrible scene. In the castle courtyard, I find the two sisters. Celestia is beaten and bruised laying in rubble breathing heavily and a large dark pony towering over her. As I make my landing, it is clear that this dark pony is what was Luna. On her flank a similar cutie mark is present but her wings had become pointed like a bat and her horn had grown longer. Overall, the pony standing before me was a large and dark version of my Luna.

The creature had taken notice of my presence and turned to me. She raised her front hooves and gave an evil cackle. "Captain Silver Watch! It seems you have made it. I have been expecting you. What do you think of me now?" She laughs and surrounds herself with dark power.

I began to sweat a little from the drastic change in power. Could this truly have been Luna? I shake my head and stare at the dark pony. "Luna! This is enough. Whatever you are doing here must stop before somepony gets hurt. Stop this madness and yield the sky to your sister.

"HA! You have it wrong Silver. The sky belongs to me now." She releases her magic and a fog begins to take form. "And as for Luna, well she is no more. I am Nightmare Moon!" With a flash of lightning, she sends a wave of magic towards me. I dodge and jump to Celestia. "Hold still insect. Don't you realize you work for me now?"

I grab Celestia and throw her out of the way of the next blast. It eats its way through the earth creating a very similar trench. After seeing Celestia is safe, I trot towards Nightmare Moon. She tenses up at my nonchalant advance. "I don't know about Nightmare Moon, but I want my old Luna back now. Tensing my muscles. I rocket forward into the chest of the dark pony sending her back into a wall. Without hesitation, I make my way above her holding peacemaker in my mouth. "Luna, come to your senses, please. Your friend is here to help you."

Nightmare moons body began to shake as she laughed harder and harder. "You think you were her friend? Are you seriously thinking that after abandoning her you were still friends?" the dark pony stands and walks forward into the blade. I see her begin to bleed and remove the blade tossing it aside. "I want you to know something Silver Watch, you and Luna are never, will never, and were never friends!"

I growl at Nightmare Moon's words and strike her with my hoof. To my surprise, it phased through her like attacking a cloud. "Shut up! I haven't had a friend in over a thousand years and you won't take her from me!" I conjure my aura and blast it in the face of the pony before me. Yet again, it had no effect.

The mad cackles continued as she stepped around me talking into my ears and what felt like my soul. "That aura, it's so dark. We thought we could use you, Silver. But what a disappointment you are."

She begins to dissipate into the fog making it grow thicker. Around me, her eyes light up. I attempt to blast the figure a few more times to no success. "You couldn't use me, your only manipulating Luna as it is. She would never do this…" It was clear if I wanted to touch Nightmare moon, I would need to use shooting star. I conjure the blade and am about to activate its sacred power when the world turns to flames.

Suddenly, as if having read my mind I am in the same burning world from my dreams. I begin to run terrified that perhaps Silence was beginning his destruction. But then I saw her. Luna, standing in the same attire as when I dreamed before. And to make it worse, her body began to become engulfed in flames. "Luna!" I tried to tackle her and extinguish the flame but as my body touches hers, it collapses into a pile of ash. I try to pick up the ashes as they blow away. "No! Luna please come back! I didn't want this… I wanted to save you!"

From behind me, the cackle of Nightmare Moon begins to grow louder. "Seems your guiltier than I imagined Silver." She walks up to me and the fog begins to fade bringing us back to the courtyard. As she trots in front of me, she uses her hoof to raise my head. My eyes full of tears. "You have lost her Silver Watch."

My broken sadness turns to rage as I see the face of what once was Luna. "Damn you, Nightmare Moon!" I hurl shooting star at her. It passes right through her and lodges itself in the side of the castle wall. My body swells with energy and I step forward ready to decimate Nightmare Moon.

She walks forward calmly as her horn begins to light up. "Finally, the final piece of the plan is in place." My eyes widen as she says this and I start to jump. "I think not" Below my hooves, the ground ignites with magic and quickly engulfs my body. Like chains attached to my soul, it holds me in place. "For my plan to succeed, you must be out of the picture Captain Silver Watch."

I jerk and blast the earth below me trying to work my body free. But the magic stays strong. "Luna, please come out from that monster!" The magic begins to swirl and my body slowly starts to descend into the earth. "You think this is enough to hold me, Nightmare Moon? I am the Traverser, the destroyer of worlds. You will not…"

The magic covers my mouth silencing me. Nightmare Moon slowly approaches and her body begins to be wrapped in the same magic. "That's nice Silver Watch, but I have finally found the weakness that you possess. You truly have the power to match any foe, but you do not have any magic in your body. It is a power you cannot counter, and as long as I exist and my magic is inside you, you shall be alone again. Now Silence in my presence!"

Her words echoed in my ears as I slipped through the earth. Nightmare Moons body escapes from my view and I find myself slipping into an underground cave. In front of me, I see the same cloaked ponies as before. They begin to chant and their horns erupt with magic surrounding me and mixing with Nightmare Moons own power. To my shock, my feet begin to tingle and as I look down, my body begins to turn to stone. I struggle once more but am unable to budge. Tears run down my face as the magic slowly takes me and my body encased in stone.

Even though my body was stone, I could still see and hear my surroundings. The dark cave slowly turned pitch black as the ponies exited the area. I wondered for a moment if Discord shared a similar fate. But none of that mattered now. The pony who had become my friend had been lost to darkness. My only companion had been put in harm's way by my own ignorance and now I had been trapped in this state with an uncertain amount of time before my release. I suppose I would have to wait until Nightmare Moon was defeated and Luna returned to normal…

"_That night slowly blurred as the idea of release left me. For days turned to weeks and weeks to months and eventually, weeks turned to years. I had yet again fallen for the trouble that was trusting others. I would not make this mistake again. Not that I could if I wanted too. So, there I stayed, and there I am. The destroyer of everything laid in eternal slumber. I had no friend, or way to pass the time except to think about the memories I had. I relived in my mind countless times the way that I came to be in this place. The mistakes I had made from the beginning and the newer scars I had created. But as painful as it was to understand, I truly felt like I was in absolute Silence. Perhaps this was the end of my journey. A monster, cast away to always as it had been to be truly alone."_


End file.
